Through Your Eyes
by zila12000
Summary: Two years ago Kimberly broke Tommy's heart in a letter over another man. No one ever expected the other man to be her son.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Although I do own other created characters.

Two years ago, I never imagined that I would be heading back to the one place, that I thought I would never see again. Not only am I heading back to Angel Grove, California where all my friends are, but also where he is. Who is he you ask? He is the one that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, the one I said I would love forever. He is also the one who changed my life forever and he doesn't even know it.

Miami, Florida

"Nick, get over here and let mommy finish getting you dressed," Kim yelled down the hall to her two year old son. "Nick I am not going to tell you again. You are so much like your father when it comes to being some where on time. You are always making us late," Kim said out loud to herself. As Kim walked into her son's now empty room, she found him hiding behind the last of his boxed up things. "I know you don't want to leave this place but we are going back to the place where mommy grew up. Don't you want to meet some of mommies' old friends," Kim said looking down into the eyes of her son. The little boy shook his yes and smiled a smile that Kim knew so well. Even though Nick had most of his mother's features, his eyes and his smile belonged to his father.

Every time Kim looked into her son's eyes, she was reminded of a day that she would never forget.

Flashback

"Kim, I think it would be the best thing that you could do for yourself. Going to Florida would open up a lot of opportunities for you. Look, I don't want you to go, but I also don't want to be the one who held you back from following your dreams. Kim I love you and nothings going to change that," said Tommy.

"I love you to Tommy," said Kimberly with tears in her eyes. As soon as a tear slid down Kim's check, Tommy was there to wipe it away. With his palm on her check while wiping her tears away with his thumb, Tommy slowly leaned down to plant the softest kiss on her lips that Kim had ever felt. Within no time the kisses turned into passionate ones leaving the two teens breathless.

Tommy was the first to break the kiss looking into Kim's eyes he asked, "What time does your mother get home?"

"I don't know, why," asked Kimberly.

"Cause this is the last time we will be together and I just wanted to make it one that you would never forget," Tommy said looking into her eyes. With a smile on both of their faces, the teens headed toward Kimberly's bedroom where they made love for the last time together.

End Flashback

"Well Nick, its time to get dressed we have a plane to catch in two hours," said Kim as she picked up her son. Within half an hour both Kim and Nick were dressed.

"These boxes will arrive with the others in Angel Grove at the same time right," Kim asked the moving guy who came to get the last of their boxes that were to be shipped to their new home.

"Yes maim," said the mover.

"Thanks, come on Nick lets get to the airport; we have a flight to catch," Kim said while grabbing her luggage and heading out the door of her old life and heading to the plane that would take her to her new life.


	2. chapter 2

Angel Grove, California

Jason Scott's apartment

"So Tommy what are you doing for your birthday," asked his best friend Jason Scott.

"I don't know dude, I still have a week to think about what I want to do," replied Tommy.

"I for one say we hit the strip clubs," said Rocky.

"Dude we did that for your birthday," replied Adam.

"And since we had so much fun then, I say we do it again for Tommy's birthday," said Rocky. The guys just all looked at Rocky and laughed.

"Look guys, I'll talk to you later I got to go pick my little brother Chris up from the airport in a hour he is flying in from New York to spend my birthday with me," said Tommy as he got up to leave. Even tough Tommy was adopted; he and his younger brother Chris shared a striking resemblance to each other. They both were over 6 feet tall with a slim muscular build and they both had brown eyes and hair. To anyone who didn't know them well, they would just assume that they were blood brothers and not that the Oliver's adopted Tommy.

"All right bro see you later," Jason responded.

As soon as Tommy was out the door Zack said, "So guys how's the planning for Tommy's surprise party going. Everything is covered on my end. All the guest have said they were coming and I even got him a little something extra."

"Well, Kat said that she and Tanya have the food and drinks ordered so that takes care of that. How is finding a DJ going Adam," asked Jason.

"Great, I got the DJ Zack's cousin Curtis used for b-day bash. Although I am intrigued as to what that little something extra is that Zach has planned for Tommy, so please do tell," Adam said looking a little curious.

"Well if you must know. Do you guys remember that dancer that gave Curtis the little strip tease at his party," asked Zach.

"You mean the blond with the really big boobs," yelled Rocky smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah that would be the one. Since Curtis tipped her so well, she gave me a sweet deal for doing Tommy's party. I can't wait to see the look on the poor boys face when she pulls that chair in the middle of the room for him to sit in and dances for him," commented Zach. And so the guys went on telling what the other had to bring to the party and what was left to do.

Angel Grove International Airport:

"Nick, I want you to hold onto mommies hand real tight okay," instructed Kim. Looking around the airport for which direction she was supposed to head for baggage claim, Kim suddenly felt as if all the air in her lungs had magically disappeared as she looked at a man that she thought was the love of her life.

"No, it couldn't be. He would never cut his hair. He loves that long ponytail to much to chop it off and go with spikes," Kim said to no one in particular. After calming her self down and getting her heart rate back to normal, Kim scooped up little Nicky and went to claim her luggage.

"I must be seeing things. That could not have been Kim that just walked past me with a little boy in her arms. I know what it is, I have been thinking about her to much lately. That has got to be what it is. I mean after all I did stumble upon that letter she sent me two years ago yesterday," Tommy said out loud. As Tommy sat there waiting for his brother Chris to land, a memory crept into his mind that he would never forget.

Flashback

The lights were off and the only glow in the room came from the candles that were lit all over the room. "Kim, I love you so much, "Tommy said while leaving a trail of wet kisses along Kimberly's neck.

"I love you to baby," replied Kim as she quickly unbuttoned Tommy's shirt.

The next thing Kim felt were Tommy's hands gliding down her shapely back side only to lift her up and press her against the wall where he continued to kiss her passionately. While never loosing contact with Tommy, Kim reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet searching for the one thing she knew was in there. With the little foil packet in hand, Kim kissed Tommy with more passion than ever before. As Tommy walked over to the bed with Kim in his arms, he could feel Kimberly tearing the shirt off his body. After laying her down on the bed, Tommy stands and pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. As Tommy lies on the bed on top of Kimberly he can hear whispering his name over and over in his ear. Tommy, Tommy.

End Flashback

"Tommy, Tommy. Dude, Tommy snap out of it," said his little brother Chris while standing there snapping his fingers in his face. "Bro you okay. You look like you were in another time zone or something," said Chris.

"Naw, I was just thinking of something. You ready to go get your bags so we can leave or what?" asked Tommy.

Baggage Claim:

"Dude, check out the ass on the girl bending over to talking to the kid," said Chris.

"Well bro, if she has a kid then she probably has a boyfriend and if I were you, I would stop checking out her ass cause if her boyfriend comes over here I am not helping you if he starts whopping your ass. Although she does have a nice ass," said Tommy with a smile on his face. "Chris which one is yours?" asked Tommy.

"It's the black Nike duffle bag," replied Chris.

"Got it," said Tommy. With bags in hand they headed out the airport and headed straight for Tommy's red Escalade truck.

"Nicholas Tomell Oliver what have I told you about running off into big crowds?" Kim asked while bending over staring her son in the face.

"Sorry mommy," replied Nick with a puppy dog expression on his face.

You remind me so much of your father when you make that face Kim thought to herself. Then another thought came to her as she thought of how angry Tommy would be when he finds out that he had a child that Kim never told him about.

"Come on lets get these bags and head over to our new home baby," Kim said as she grabbed her roll away luggage and went out side to catch a taxi.


	3. chapter 3

Tommy's Apartment:

"Dude, where's the fucking food?" asked Chris.

"You know you could always stay at moms," answered Tommy.

"So what kind of pizza should I order?" asked Chris while looking into the refrigerator. "At least you keep the beer stocked. Want one," said Chris.

"Yeah thanks," said Tommy. "I'm going to invite Jason and the guys over so we could have a guys night out like we used to before you went away to college," said Tommy as he picked up his cell phone and started dialing some numbers.

"Hey Tommy tell them to bring more beer to would ya?" yelled Chris from over his shoulder.

"Will do," replied Tommy.With five extra large pizzas and a fresh case of Miller Lite beer, the guys were well into there for guys only night.

"So Chris, are there a lot of hot girls on that college campus?" asked Rocky.

"Man there are so many hot chicks out there that you wouldn't believe it," said Chris with big eyes.

"Sounds like you're having a great time living the college life," said Tommy while finishing his second beer.

"Oh don't tell me you are not having the time of your on the road Mr. big shot race car driver. Just look at that truck you got, I know that definitely is a chick magnet," said Chris.

"Well if he doesn't use it for picking up girls, I definitely will," replied Rocky.

"Now Rocky you wouldn't want Aiesha hearing you say that would ya?" asked Adam with a big smile on his face.

"Dude I think your girlfriend would kick your ass if she heard you saying something like that," said Jason.

After flirting with each other for many years, Aiesha and Rocky finally gathered up the courage to try a relationship six months ago and have been going strong ever since then. "I know," replied Rocky. "Plus I was just kidding. I love Shae to much to do some thing like that to her," said Rocky with much love in his voice.

"So, are the rest of you guys as single as hit record?" asked Chris looking around the room.

"I'll have you know that I have a tall blonde Australian at my side," said Jason smiling with proud. Even though the rest of the guys had been on a couple dates, none were in a committed relationship like Jason and Rocky.

Kimberly's Apartment:

"I am so glad that Kenny had me ship most of my things ahead of time," said Kim. While staying in Florida, Kim's older brother Kenny and her older sister Kendall had been helping her during her pregnancy and with everything else there after. Other than Kim's parents, they were they only ones that knew that Tommy was little Nicky's father. Even though they begged and pleaded with Kim to tell Tommy he had a child, they swore they would keep her secret until she was ready to tell. Thanks to Kenny along with her things from Florida, Kim now had a new refrigerator and new beds already set up for her and her son. Now all she had to do was wait for the rest of the boxes containing their clothes and other miscellaneous items to arrive.

Knock, Knock, Knock. I wonder who that could be Kim thought to her self. After looking through the peep hole on the door, she noticed that it was her older brother Kenny. Upon opening the door, Kenny grabbed his sister and engulfed her in a rib shattering hug.

"Kenny what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well I promised dad that I would check on you to make sure that you made it in okay. So where is the little guy?" asked Kenny.

"He's in his room sleeping on that new bed that you brought him. And I must say that you did a great job on getting this place together for me," Kim said.

"Thanks, so have you seen any of your friends since you touched down?" Kenny asked.

"No. After we left the airport, I headed straight here to check out the apartment. Once I took a good look around, I went to the nearest grocery store brought a few things came back and after dinner started to unpack," Kim said with a faraway look on her face.

"What's with that face? What happened?" asked Kenny.

"Nothing, it's just that I saw a guy that looked like Tommy at the airport and just had a lot of different emotions going through me at once," said Kim

"You know Kim, I bumped into Jason last week at the gas station and he was telling me about this big surprise birthday party they are throwing for Tommy. He invited me and I said that I would make it. He gave me his number if you wanted to call him," said Kenny.

"No. I don't want to talk to any of my friends just yet. I want to get me and Nicky settled in first," said Kim.

"Well Kendal will be back in town tomorrow. She had a business trip she had to take two days ago but she also made me promise to check in on you when you got here," said Kenny smiling.

"Good then maybe she could help me finish unpacking and setting up this apartment," said Kim as she opened yet another box.

"So when will the rest of your boxes arrive?" asked Kenny.

"They should be here by Friday. The moving guy said that all the boxes will come together so that way I won't be waiting day after day for boxes to arrive," yelled Kim as she moved a box that had her things into her room. So as the night went on, Ken and Kimberly started unpacking boxes and started putting the apartment together as best as they could with what they had.

"Well Kim until your dressers and other big things come this is as far as we can go. I'm going to go home call me if you need anything okay," Ken said as he hugged his sister and headed out the door. As Kim settled in to get good nights sleep, she knew she would never be prepared as to what would happen tomorrow.


	4. chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot to me being my first fanfic and all. I am welcome to any comments or suggestions.

Katherine Hillard's Apartment:

"So what did you and the guys do last night at Tommy's?" Kat questioned her boyfriend Jason Scott as they sat on the couch in her living room.

"Oh you know the usual. Drank a few beers, ate a few pizzas, and talked about the hot wild monkey sex we have with our girlfriends. Ouch," yelled Jason holding his chest while laughing at the expression on his girlfriends face. "I was just kidding Kat."

"I didn't find that funny Jase," pouted Kat.

"Look, seriously; we talked about how our lives are going and told a few jokes," Jason admitted with a serious look on his face.

"Well that good. So he still has no idea that we are planning this party for him does he?" asked Kat.

"No, but then again with his memory he would forget by the time we have this party," Jase laughed.

"So, lets talk about this hot wild monkey sex," Kat said softly as she closed the distance between her and Jason on her couch.

Pete's' Grocery Store:

"So how do you like the place so far?" Kendal asked her younger sister Kimberly.

"I love the apartment. You and Kenny did a great job with the place. Nick loves that there is a park down the street. He has asked like fifty times to take him," said Kim.

"I looked for a place that was in close range to a park just so that I can come over and take my little nephew there whenever he wanted," gushed Kendal with a smile. "Come on little guy lets go find the cookie aisle."

While Kendal and Nicholas went in search of cookies Kim continued on her way in search of other things until she bumped into someone's cart.

"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," Kim said.

As the other woman turned around she replied "Oh no dear that's quit alright" with a shocked expression on her face. "Kimberly, how are you. When did you get back into town?"

With a sort of shocked but yet scared look on her face Kimberly finally answered her. "Mrs. Oliver it is great to see you. I just got back into town yesterday."

"Wow, Tommy will be thrilled when I tell him I ran into you today," Mrs. Oliver said with a smile on her face. Before she could say another thing a little boy ran up to Kim pulling on her leg to get her attention.

"Can I get these cookies mommy?" Nicky asked Kim.

"Wow Kim is that your little boy?" asked Mrs. Oliver. "He sure is a cutie. Although his eyes seem very familiar. How old is he and what's his name?

"His name is Nicholas and he is two years old," Kim said. When she looked to Mrs. Oliver it seemed as if she was trying to do the math and put two and two together. Before Mrs. Oliver could say another word, Kim picked up Nicholas and said, "Sorry Mrs. Oliver I have to go. It is time for his nap. It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice running into you again to Kim. Don't be a stranger stop by the house some time so that we could catch up. I would love to spend more time with you and your son," Mrs. Oliver said before turning and walking away.

"Yeah sure no problem," Kim said with an unease to her.

"So that must have been weird running into Tommy's mother like that. Did you see the way she staring at Nicky? I mean she looked at him like she just knew that he was her grandson," Kendal said while putting Kim's grocery on the checkout counter.

"Yeah I know. I bet she can't wait to tell Tommy that she saw me. I just hope she doesn't mention Nick. If anybody tells Tommy that I have a son I want it to be me," said Kimberly while putting her bags into the shopping cart.

Tommy's Apartment:

"Hey Chris mom wants us to come by the house for dinner tonight. I figured after dinner we could go hit this club called Secrets with Jason and the guys after we were done at moms," Tommy called down the hall to his brother.

"Sure no problem dude. Hey, is Kat or any of the other girls coming too?" inquired Chris.

"Yeah of course they are Trini is even bringing her little sister Jaime with her. Dude you are really going to like her. She looks like Trini except a little shorter and has personality all her own. You think Rocky is funny then your going to love her," Tommy said coming out his room and walking into the living room dressed in a white and green stripped polo shirt with faded jeans and a pair of green and white G Unit sneakers.

"Who the hell are you trying to look good for," commented Chris while sitting on the couch dressed in a plain white tee shirt that was form fitting and dark jeans and a pair of white Adidas.

"Nobody. While you were away, I learned how to dress with style."

"So the girls showed you what you were doing wrong with your clothes."

"Okay I admit, Tanya showed me how to match a couple of things and every since then I noticed that I catch the eyes of a lot ladies, not that I didn't before. It seems that women are attracted to men that dress nice. Not saying that I'm Deuce Bigalow male gigolo, but I have had couple of girlfriends since I changed the way I dress."

"Well since you are such a stud now, where the fuck are your girlfriends at now."

"I never said the relationships lasted. I mean they were great girls but none of them compared to Ki….. Look, let's just get to the track okay. I got a meeting to get to in 45 minutes."

"Tommy it's been two years, let it go. She dumped you for another man. You remember the letter don't you, cause I sure as hell do. Tommy you have got to move on with your life because I can guarantee you that in two years, she sure has."

"Look, i'm going to drop you off at moms and then meet you back over there after my meeting."

"Cool that's no problem. I gonna hang out with some of my friends anyway."

"Yeah right. Like you have friends," said Tommy as they headed out the door of his apartment.

Aiesha's Apartment:

"So, are we all going to Secrets tonight?" Aiesha asked Rocky as he sat at her kitchen table enjoying his favorite hobby; eating of course.

"Yerah wrer goorhing."

"Rocky what have I told you about talking with food in your mouth? Gosh you are such a five year old."

"Like I just said, yeah we are going to the club tonight. So you better be the sexiest girl at the club tonight or else I'm going to have to find another girl to take home with me tonight.'

"Well if you find a girl that wants to put up with you let me know and I will thank her for taking you off my hands."

"Now you know you couldn't stand to see me with another woman."

"Boy please, I could stand, sit, run in place or jog and wouldn't care if I saw you with another woman," Aiesha said as she walked into her living room to look out the window.

After that comment Rocky jumped up out of his chair and chased Aiesha grabbing her by the waist and tickling her. "Now say that again."

"Rocky stop," Aiesha yelled while laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Who do you love?" Rocky asked while continuing to tickle her senseless.

"You okay. Rocky I love you now stop tickling me."

"You better had said me," Rocky said while kissing Aiesha on her neck.

"And if I didn't," said Aiesha while enjoying the sweet torture Rocky was doing to her neck.

"Then I would have had to do this again," said Rocky as he began to tickle Aiesha all over again.

Oliver Residence:

"Mom if its one thing that I have missed it is definitely your cooking. I mean that cafeteria food does not even compare to yours," commented Chris as he fixed himself a second helping.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it," replied Mrs. Oliver.

"Hey guys sorry i'm late. That meeting went a lot longer than I thought it would," said Tommy as he came into the kitchen.

"That's okay sweetie. I have been enjoying myself talking to your brother. So what do you two plan on doing tonight?"

"We are going to meet up with the others and go to this club down town called Secrets," said Tommy as he sat down at the table with his plate to eat dinner.

"Are you going out to celebrate Kimberly coming back home?"

"What are you talking about mom? Kim's still in Florida."

"I thought you knew she was back. I saw her in the grocery store today. She was there with her sister and her two year old son."

"Wow I didn't know Kendal had a son."

"No, the little boy didn't belong to her. The little boy was Kim's son."

Tommy's mother sat there and watched the shocked expression play across her sons face along with a number of other emotions. But most importantly, she looked into his eyes.

"Well Tommy, I guess she really has moved on with her life," said Chris while sadly looking at his older brother.

"Come on Chris lets go home so that we could get ready for tonight. Thanks for the dinner mom it was great," Tommy said while kissing his mother on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Tommy are you sure you're okay?" his mother asked.

"Yeah mom I'm ok." And with that last comment, Tommy plastered a smile on his face even though he was hurt on the inside and walked out the door.

"Don't worry mom. I'll look after him," said Chris as he did the same by kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door.

Once outside, Chris thought that maybe he could get Tommy to tell him how he was really feeling.

"Hey Tommy why don't I drive us to your place."

"Look dude I got it okay. I mean its not like I haven't driven there plenty of times my self," Tommy said angrily.

Once they got inside the car Tommy flipped open his cell phone and dialed the first set of numbers that came to his mind.

"Hey Jase you will never guess who my mom ran into at the grocery store today?" Tommy spoke into his cell phone.

"Well bro who was it?" Jason asked on the other end of the line.

"Kim"


	5. chapter 5

Tommy's Car:

"So your mom saw Kim at the grocery store today?" Jason said to Tommy as he continued their conversation on the phone.

"You don't sound so shocked to hear that Kim is back in town. Why is that?" Tommy asked over the phone.

"Look Tommy I ran into Kim's brother Kenny a couple of days ago at the gas station and he told that Kim was moving back to Angel Grove but he didn't tell me when."

"Did you know that she didn't come back alone?"

"No man I didn't know that. Who did she come back with?"

"According to my mom she came back with her two year old son. So I am guessing that his father came with her also," Tommy said as he pulled into a parking space located in front of his apartment building.

"Hey Jase why don't we finish this conversation up tonight at the club. Me and Chris are about to go in the house and start getting ready," said Tommy as he and his brother exited his vehicle and headed into his apartment.

"Sure no problem bro. I'll talk to you later, bye," replied Jason as he hung up his phone.

Kimberly's Apartment:

"So Kendal what are you doing tonight?" Kenny asked as he came into the living room drinking a soda.

"Since it's such a lovely Friday night, I was thinking about going to that hot new nightclub down town called Secrets," Kendal said while lazily lying across the couch watching TV.

"Why don't you go with her Kim? Me and Stacy could watch Nicky for you. Plus it would help you unwind after all this moving."

"I don't know Kenny; I mean I still have a lot to do around here."

"That can wait till a later date. Besides, when was the last time you went out with friends and had some fun," Kenny said as he cut her off.

"Yeah come on Kim. We can go out have a couple drinks, look at some really hot guys and dance with a couple of them," replied Kendall.

"Alright, you convinced me. Nick come here buddy," Kim yelled to her son who was playing quietly in his room.

Once Nicholas came into the room Kim squatted down in front of her son and looked him in the face and asked, "Would you like to go with your Uncle Kenny over his house and play with him and Aunt Stacy?"

After Nick nodded his head yes, Kim continued, "Are you going to be a big boy and do everything they tell you to do and be a good boy?"

Once again he nodded his head yes.

"Well I guess that takes care of that," Kim said as Nick ran back into his room to finish playing with his toys.

"So what are you waiting for, lets go pick out what you are going to wear," said Kendall with a big smile on her face while pushing Kimberly down the hall into her room.

Adam & Rocky's Apartment:

"Hey Adam I just got off the phone with Jase we are defiantly going to have to get Tommy hammered tonight."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It seems that a certain ex-girlfriend has made her way back to the lovely city of Angel Grove."

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?"

"She didn't come back alone."

With that said all Adam could do was stare at Rocky with his mouth hanging open.

"She came back with the letter guy?" Adam asked hoping that was not the case.

"I'm not exactly sure about that part there Adam. But we do know that she came back with her two year old son."

"And how the hell do you know all this."

"Tommy told Jason that his mother ran into Kim at the grocery store earlier today and that a little boy ran up to Kim and called her mommy."

"So how is Tommy taking all this?"

"Well, Jason said that when Tommy called him, he sounded very pissed."

"And here I was thinking that Tommy was over Kim."

"Come on Adam, we all know that Tommy wasn't over Kim. I mean would you be over Kim if she dumped you. Now don't get me wrong, I love Aiesha with all my heart but Kim is hot too. I don't think any guy could get over her that easily." said Rocky walking into Adams room.

"Dude I know you are not going to the club with that shirt on," said Adam as he inspected Rocky's attire.

"And what is wrong with the shirt I have on?" Rocky asked Adam as he too looked at the shirt he was wearing.

"Well for starters you bought the ugly thing. I mean the shirt has little aliens dancing all over it with big rime stones where there eyes are," Adam said laughing.

"Look Adam I'm leaving are you coming or not?"

"Yeah sure, because I can't wait to hear what Aiesha has to say about that shirt you have on."

"Hold on dude, Aiesha does not run me."

"Okay but I bet you $20 that you change that shirt before we leave Aiesha's house."

Tommy's Apartment:

"Hey Tommy look don't even sweat it man. So what Kimberly is back in town? That doesn't mean anything your over her right. Look there are going to be a lot of girls at the club tonight."

"You know what Chris, your right. I am over Kimberly. I don't know why I am letting this little bit of information get to me. I am going to go to this club tonight and leave out with the hottest girl there."

Chris could look at his brother with a skeptical look on his face. Even though Tommy said that he was over Kim, everyone knew differently.

Aiesha's Apartment:

"Hey Sha."

"Hey Adam come on in. Where is Rocky?" Aiesha asked while looking around for boyfriend.

"He'll be right in. He's looking for a parking space."

"So what has that big goofy grin on your face?"

"You'll see when your boyfriend gets in here. Speak of the devil."

"Hey baby. Wow don't you look great," Rocky said as he took in how Aiesha's black pants look like they were panted on and the white belly shirt that read, "I am a virgin" in big bold print with, "This is an old T-shirt" under it in small print.

As soon as Rocky took off his jacket, Aiesha's eyes went as big as saucers.

"Rocky what the hell is that shirt doing coming back to life. I threw that shirt in the garbage three weeks ago when I was helping you clean up your room," Aiesha yelled at Rocky.

"So it was you that threw my shirt in the garbage. I thought it got put in there on accident. Besides, there is nothing wrong with this shirt."

"Are you kidding me? Everything is wrong with that shirt."

"I am not the only person with one of these shirts. I saw a guy at the park with the exact same shirt on," Rocky said in his defense.

"So that means that the sales lady lied twice if she got two idiots to buy it thinking that it looked good. It's a good thing that you left some clothes over here. You have a white Polo button up shirt in the closet in my room. Go iron that and put it on, cause you are going nowhere with me looking like that," Aiesha said while going to her room to retrieve Rocky's shirt.

"You owe $20 my man. I told you she was going to get you about that shirt," Adam said while wiping tears from eyes while still laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up. It's not that funny Adam," Rocky said while heading towards to Aiesha's bedroom.

Trini's Apartment:

"Trini didn't you say that Tommy was bringing his little brother with him tonight?" Trini's little sister Jamie asked her.

"Yeah he picked Chris up from the Airport yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if he is as cute as Tommy is."

"Even though Tommy is adopted, you would never know if you looked at him and Chris. They really do look alike. They both have dark brown hair, brown eyes, their both over 6 feet tall and are well built."

"So how old is he."

"I believe that Chris is twenty years old, because I know that Tommy will be twenty-three in a couple of days. Why all the questions. You planning on getting lucky tonight with Tommy's little brother," Trini said with a sly grin on her face.

"If he is anything like you are describing, I might have to take him there."

"You are not taking him anywhere near there."

"Look I decide who gets to go there with me."

"And I am telling you that you are not going to take him there and that's finale.

With that said both sisters stood there looking at each other and then both erupted into fits of laughter.

"Seriously though Trini I was just playing around with you. I will see what Chris is working with and flirt with him but nothing more.

"Good, then there will be no bad blood between me and Tommy cause I wont have to kill his brother for trying take advantage of you."

"Alright enough talking lets get dressed so we can leave and meet up with everyone else at the club.

Kim's Apartment:

"Wow Kim, you are going to break some hearts tonight. You look great girl," Kendall said as she walked into Kim's apartment and looked at the black skirt and pink tube top that Kim had on.

"Well after you left, I went through a couple of my boxes and found this outfit," Kim said as she finished strapping up the black high hilled sandals.

"We are so going to knock them dead tonight. I'm glad that your back. I really did miss hanging out with you."

"Me too Kendall. So what are we waiting for, lets paint this town red," Kim said as she grabbed her purse and jacket as she and Kendall headed out the door.

Secrets Nightclub:

Parking Lot

"Jason I thought you said that everyone was supposed to meet up here in the parking lot at 10:30," Kat said to her boyfriend as she checked her watch yet again.

"Tommy of course is probably running late, Rocky and Adam went to pick Aiesha up and Trini and Jaime are will be here."

"Yeah well I hope the come soon because I would like to get in there and get a table before it gets crowed."

"Kat why don't go on in there and get us a table and I'll wait out here for everyone. That way everything will already be setup."

"Alright but call me the minute you get in so I can tell you where I am."

"Just don't go in there and be dancing with some cute guy. I just paid rent Kat, I don't have any bail money for my action tonight," Jason said with a smile on his face as he leaned over to give Kat a kiss.

"Don't worry about the bail Jase, for a murder you don't get bail," Kat replied before exiting Jason 2002 Silver Lincoln LSE.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam, Aiesha, and Rocky pulled up in Rocky's 2004 Pearl White Chevy Impala.

"It's about time you guys got here," said Jason as he got out of his car.

"Yeah well we had to wait for Rocky to get redressed," explained Aiesha as she walked up to Jason to give him a hug.

"So who are we waiting on?" asked Adam as finally made his way to the group.

"Just Tommy and his brother and Trini and her sister," answered Jason.

"Where is Kat," asked Aiesha.

"She's already inside. She went in so she could get us a table."

As the group of friends continued their conversation, no one noticed Trini pulling up in her 2005 Yellow Toyota Solara.

"Alright let's get in here so I can find me a sexy man that I can take tonight and give him the good hot lovely relations," yelled Trini as she made her way to the crowd.

"Jaime has she already been drinking," Jason asked in a playful manner as he gave both women hugs.

"No big brother she hasn't." Every since Jason stood up to some guy that was threatening her, Jaime has called him big brother ever since.

"Okay guys before Tommy gets here, I want to warn you all that he might be in a bad mood tonight," Jason informed the group.

"Why is that?" asked Trini not knowing what's going on.

"Kim's back in town."

Those four little words were enough of an explanation for Tommy's bad attitude tonight.

"Tommy called earlier and said that his mother ran into Kim today at the grocery store. I ran into Kim's brother Kenny a couple of days ago at the gas station and he told me that Kim was going to be moving back to Angel Grove but he never said when or who she was coming back with."

"So Kim didn't come back alone?" asked Aiesha while still trying to take in all the information that was just handed to her.

"According to Tommy's mother, Kim has a two year old son. Of course Tommy took that as she came back with her husband or boyfriend or something like that but we don't know for sure at this point. So please don't bring it up if Tommy doesn't."

"Alright well we know who's getting drunk tonight," said Trini as everyone started laughing.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," said Tommy as he and Chris approached the group. "Oh by the way Chris this Jaime, Jaime this is my little brother Chris."

"I wouldn't call him little anymore seeing as how you two are almost the same height," Jaime commented as she shook Chris hand.

"Come on guys let get in here and let the party begin," yelled Tommy as he led the way to the nightclubs front door.

Inside the Club:

"Hey babe where are you at," Jason asked as held his cell phone up to ear trying really hard to hear what Kat was saying over the loud music.

"I got us the big booth in the middle of the club off to the left," Kat yelled through the phone as she gave Jason the directions.

"Come on guys she's over here," Jason said while leading the pack as he closed his cell phone.

As the group approached the table they all said there greetings to one another. Once everyone was seated, a waitress came over and took there orders for drinks.

After about three rounds of drinks Jase decided to talk to Tommy about the Kim situation. "So dude have you calmed down any," Jason asked while taking a swig from his beer.

"Yeah Jase I'm cool," Tommy replied while drinking his fourth Tequila shot. "It's just that hearing she is back in town with a kid kind of got to me. I mean I always imagined me Kim having kids together but now, it just hurt to hear that the guy she left me for was the one who she started a family with."

"Look Tommy, we'll find her and let her tell you her side of the story."

"I guess your right dude. Is just me or is that girl in that pink tube top hot as hell."

"You mean the one with the tattoo of a butterfly on her back," Jason asked while trying see the girls face.

"Yeah that's the one. I'm gonna go see if I can get her number or something," Tommy said while finishing Tequila shot number five.

Getting up a little wobbly, Tommy made his way to the dance floor. As he got closer to the lovely lady in pink, she just so happened to turn around.

"Kim"

"Tommy"

Once again I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. All comments and suggestions are welcome. If there is way you would like to see the story played out let me know and I will take under consideration.


	6. chapter 6

Secrets Nightclub:

While Tommy was on the dance floor bumping into the one person he was there to forget, Jason was learning who that was that Tommy headed out to the dance floor to talk to.

"Can I get another Miller Lite?" Jason asked the bartender. As he reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, Jason mistakenly hit a young lady in the arm. "I am so sorry," Jason apologized.

"That's okay, it's crowded in here," said the woman.

"Kendall! What are you doing in here?" Jason asked after realizing who the woman was.

"Jason, wow I haven't seen you in a long time. I could ask you the same thing."

"I am just here with Tommy and the rest of the guys."

With just the mention of Tommy's name, Kendall's eyes grew big and wide.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you're here with Kimberly?"

"Wait how did you know she was in town?" Kendall asked shocked by Jason's statement.

"Tommy's mother told him that she ran into Kim at the grocery store. Not only that, she also told him that Kim had a two year old son. Of course you know Tommy called me sounding very pissed off. So I'm asking you Kendall, what the hell is going on?"

"So Tommy knows that Kim has a two year old son?"

"Yeah, he also believes that she came back into town with the guy she dumped him for. So once again Kendall, I'm asking you what the hell is going on."

"Look if anyone is going to explain what's going on, it should be Kim. I'm going to go and try to find her and tell her that Tommy is here before he finds her and creates a scene."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll go look for Tommy and warn him too."

After agreeing to look for both parties, Kendall and Jason went there separate ways. During his conversation with Kendall, Jason never realized that there was a very angry Kat looking on the entire time.

"So you really are back town like my mom said," Tommy questioned Kim trying to remain calm.

"Tommy I was going to come and talk to you guys honestly. I was just trying to get myself settled in first," Kim said with such sincerity in her voice.

"Were you going to bring your husband and son with you when you came to tell us you were back in town."

As Kimberly looked into his eyes, all she could see was hurt and anger. "Tommy there is a lot that I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain Kim. You dumped me for a guy that you thought was better me. I just hope he makes you happy." With that said Tommy turned and walked away leaving Kim standing on the dance floor.

"Have you guys seen Tommy around?" Jason asked his friends once he made his way back to the booth they shared.

"No, but I saw that you were having a good time," answered Kat with a touch of anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about Kat?" Jason questioned his girlfriend with a confused look on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about. So did you get her number or are you just going to meet up with her later."

"Kat that was Kimberly's sister Kendall I was talking to at the bar. She told me that Kim was here and I told her that Tommy was here also. When we split up just now, she went to find Kim and I went to find Tommy. That's all that happened," Jason said as stood face to face with Kat and looked into her eyes.

"Jase don't worry about Kat. While you were over there talking to Kim's sister, Kat took down three apple martinis," said Adam as he came to stand next to the couple.

"Okay, Adam take my car and take Kat back to my place. I'm going to go and try to find Tommy," Jason said to Adam handing him his keys.

Turning back to Kat, Jason said to her; "Adam is going to take you to my place. I'll meet you there when I get everything sorted out. I love you and I will see you at home," Jason said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Jase, I'll make sure that she's settled in before I leave," Adam suggested to Jason to make him feel a little more comfortable.

"Thanks Adam, where are Rocky and Aiesha?"

"They're out there on the dance floor some where along with Trini, Jaime, and Chris."

"Alright thanks, I'll find them."

"So do you stay with Trini or your parents?" Chris asked Jaime as he paid for her drink at the bar.

"Neither, I have my own dorm room at Angel Grove University," Jaime answered while taking a sip of her sex on the beach.

"You got some really great moves out on the dance floor."

"Thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself."

"Well I had something to great to hold on to."

"Are you flirting with me?" Jaime asked while inching her face closer to Chris's.

"Maybe, is it working," Chris replied getting a little closer.

Just as they were about to get to know each other better, Tommy came and grabbed Chris by his shirt collar yelling it was time to go.

"Tommy what the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked surprised by his brother's actions.

"Nothing I'm just ready to go alright," Tommy said looking around the club trying to spot where Kim had went.

"There you are, I have been looking all over this club for you," Jason said as he walked up spotting Tommy. "You are never going to guess who I bumped into at the bar."

"Would it happen to be Kim," Tommy said as a flash of anger crossed his face.

"No actually her sister Kendall. You saw Kim?"

"Wow bro, you saw Kim here tonight. No wonder you're pissed," Chris said finally catching on to why Tommy was so ready to go.

"Chris why don't you stay here and I'll take Tommy home. We have a lot to discuss anyway."

"Sure, no problem," Chris answered while reaching into his pockets and handing Jason Tommy's car keys.

"Come on bro lets go," Jason said as he lead Tommy through the crowd and out the door.

"Kim there you are, look Tommy is in the building so we need to go now," Kendall said all in one breathe while trying to push Kim out the club.

Once outside the club Kim stopped, turned and faced Kendall and said, "I know that Tommy is in the club. I bumped into him on the dance floor."

"Well what did he say," Kendall asked as they proceeded to walk to her car.

After a silent walk to the car, Kim stood in front of Kendall's 2003 Mercedes Benz CLK 430 and silently began to cry.

"He was so calm when he was talking to me. He was trying so hard not seem hurt or angry but you could tell he was by looking in his eyes," Kim said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry it'll be okay. We are going to talk to Tommy and straighten everything out. Everything's going to work out okay you'll see," Kendall explained to Kim as she hugged her and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Kendall, I know I could count on you to…….." Before Kim could finish her statement, she heard voices from two people that she knew all to well coming towards her.

"Kim what's wrong?" Kendal asked once her sister just stopped in mid sentence. Turning her heard toward what Kim was looking at, she saw Tommy and Jason walking towards them.

"Jason man I'm telling you, I didn't get upset with her or anything. I just remained calm. Even though I was made as hell, I remained calm," Tommy said as he and Jason walked over to where his truck is parked.

"What did she say when she saw you?" asked Jason.

"She said that she was going to come and talk to us but she wanted to get settled in first."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get settled in first," Jason said as distinguished his keys from Tommy's car keys.

"No it isn't, but you should have seen the shocked look on her face when I asked about her husband and son. It was like I wasn't supposed to know about that," Tommy laughed but then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong bro?" Jason asked as he noticed Tommy wasn't walking anymore.

When Tommy didn't say anything, Jason glanced to where Tommy was looking and spotted Kendall and Kim standing in front of a car.

"So how come you didn't live in Angel Grove with your sister and parents when you were little?" Chris asked Jaime as he drank from his bottle of Miller Lite beer.

"Because me and Trini are not really sisters. We are cousins that grew up like sisters, that was until she moved here. I guess when I chose to come here for college, she told everyone that I was her sister."

"Well that definitely explains why you're prettier than she is," Chris said as he moved closer to Jaime.

"It seems like you two are getting along great," Trini commented as she walked up to the two and ordered a drink from the bar.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get to know your sister that's all," Chris said with a smile.

"It looks like you were trying to get know what color panties she has on. Wow you didn't waste any time putting on that the old Oliver charm," Trini stated while drinking on her Tequila Sunrise.

"Trini it is nothing like that, we were just talking. And now were going to dance, come on Chris." With that said, Jaime grabbed Chris's hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

"Tommy, why don't you head on to the car and let me talk to Kim," Jason said as he handed Tommy his car keys.

"Sure no problem," Tommy said as walked past Kim and Kendall and proceeded to his car.

"Kim it is so good to see you. I haven't heard from you in two years, how have you been?" Jason asked as walked up to Kim and engulfed her in a big brotherly hug.

"I have been great. Although, today was not one of my better days."

"I'm just going to sit in the car and give you two a chance to talk a little in private," stated Kendall as she hit her alarm and got in her car.

"Thanks. So I hear that you have a two year old son. When can I meet the little guy," said Jason with a smile on his face.

"Jason I was going to look for you guys after I got settled in. I didn't expect to see you guys this soon. I probably messed things up with Tommy. I can tell that he was angry at seeing me even though he tried to stay calm."

"Tommy was just shocked to see you. Even though he wont admit it, he still cares for you a lot."

"I still care about him too. But I know he is going to hate me when I explain the letter to him," Kim said as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Don't worry about it Kim. Here's my number. Call whenever you're ready to get together and tell us or just me about your life in Florida. We are always going to be your friends Kim no matter what."

"Thanks Jase."

"No problem, what are friends for. I better get going. Tommy is rather plastered and I don't want him to hurl in his own car. Because if he does, then he might want to kick his own ass for doing it."

After they both shared a good laugh, Jason began to walk to Tommy's truck.

Just as Kim was getting in the car, Jason ran back and asked, "Kim, I meant to ask you what your son's name is?"

"It's Nicholas," Kim said as she sat in the car.

"Nicholas. As in Tommy's middle name Nicholas.

"Yeah"

"Oh boy," and with that Jason walked off.

"Trini girl what are you doing at the bar all by yourself," Aiesha asked as she and Rocky walked over Trini.

"Just watching my sister and Chris bump and grind out there on the dance floor," Trini replied while trying to stop from yawning. "I think that I am going to be leaving soon. Adam, Kat, Jason, and Tommy are already gone."

"Well then if you're leaving then were leaving with you," Rocky said.

"I guess I should go those two then. I'll meet you guys out in the parking lot." After talking to Aiesha and Rocky, Trini stepped onto the dance and went to retrieve Jaime and Chris.

"Come on guys everybody's leaving."

"Trini do you think you could drop me off at Tommy's place. Jason took Tommy home in his truck awhile ago," stated Chris as he followed the two women off the dance floor and out the door.

"Sure no problem." And with that, they all piled into Trini's car and left with Rocky and Aiesha in Rocky's car behind them.


	7. chapter 7

Tommy's Apartment:

"Well look whose back to the land of the living. How you hanging in there bro?" Chris asked as he looked at Tommy who had just woken up.

"My stomach feels like somebody's blowing bubbles in it and my head feels like someone's been using it for a piñyata. Other than that, I feel just peachy," Tommy replied while opening a bottle of aspirin.

"Jason called; he said that he would bring you your truck back when Adam brought him his car back."

"That's cool," Tommy said while lying down on the couch closing his eyes as if that would make his hanger over fade away quicker.

"So exactly what did Kim say last night that pissed you off," Chris asked looking at Tommy to see what his reaction would be.

Not one to disappoint, with a frown on his face Tommy replied, "Nothing really. It's what she didn't say that pissed me off."

Before Chris could comment on it, there was a knock on the door. Getting up out of the leather recliner he was sitting in, Chris went to answer the door.

"Hey Chris, Tommy what's going on," Jason said as he made his way through the front door.

"I'm doing great, its Mr. Tequila shot over here that has the monster hang over," Chris replied.

"Tommy you gotta get up and go get dressed," Jason said while taking a seat on the couch.

"What for?" asked Tommy while still lying on the couch.

"We are going to get this hang over out of you. First you going to eat some toast and orange juice and then we are going to that park three blocks from here and play some basketball," said Jason while heading in to the kitchen to fix Tommy some toast.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell are you talking about? The only thing I'm going to do is lay here and rest."

"No, No, No Tommy. You are getting dressed, eating and going to play basketball with me and Chris and that is finale.

Aiesha's Apartment:

Ring Ring Ring

"Sha your phone is ringing," Rocky said as he rolled over in the bed.

Ring Ring Ring

"Sha"

Once Rock opened his eyes, he noticed that Aiesha was not in the bed with him so he decided to answer the phone himself.

"Hello" Rocky spoke into the phone with a groggy voice.

"Hey Rocky what's up, where's Aiesha."

"Hey Tanya, hold on let me find her," with that said Rocky got out of the bed and headed down the hall to find Aiesha.

As he was walking past the bathroom, Aiesha opened the door and bumped into Rocky as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Tanya's on the phone for you."

"Thanks," Aiesha said while taking the phone from Rocky.

"Hey Tanya, what's up girl."

"Nothing much, just letting you know that the tour is pretty much over. We have like two more stops to do and then I'll be heading back home."

After her high school graduation, Tanya decided to take her singing career seriously. After getting herself a manger, Tanya has since been touring around the world opening up concerts for big names such as Usher, Destiny Child and so on.

"That's great girl. I can't wait til you get back," Aiesha said walking into the kitchen where she found Rocky making breakfast.

"Aiesha I have to go my manger is signaling it's time to get on the bus," said Tanya.

"Alright well call me before you leave so that I can meet you at the airport okay."

"Alright girl. Tell everyone I love them and I miss them," Tanya said before hanging up.

"Will do, bye," as Aiesha hung up the phone she saw that Rocky was done cooking but had only fixed one plate.

"So where is my plate Rocky?" Aiesha asked looking for her food.

"You were hungry?" Rocky asked while never stopping his steady fork action from the plate to his mouth.

After flipping him the bird, Aiesha proceeded to her room to get dressed.

Kim's Apartment:

On his way to an early meeting, Kenny dropped Nick off back at home with Kim.

"So little man, what do you want for breakfast?" Kim asked her son as they walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," yelled Nick as he climbed up into a chair sitting at the kitchen table.

"And how many do you want."

"I want these many," Nick said while holding up two fingers.

"And how many is that," Kim asked her son while taking out all the ingredients she would need.

"Two mommy. Cause I am two."

"That's right you are such a big boy. Do you want to help mommy make breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here you stir the stuff in the bowl while I get everything else together."

After Kim had got her skillet out and had it sitting on the fire, she went to retrieve the bowl of pancake mix from Nick who was doing a great job of mixing the ingredients together.

"Wow Nicky! You did a great job of mixing. I bet these pancakes are going to taste great thanks to you," Kim said as she took the bowl from Nick and gave him a kiss on the head.

"How about after we eat breakfast and I get dressed, we go the park and play," Kim said as she sat down two plates of food.

"Yeah! We go to the park," Nick shouted with such excitement in his voice.

"But first you have to eat all your food okay."

"Okay mommy."

And with that, Nick proceeded to make a mess while eating his food.

Trini's Apartment:

"So, what was going on with you and Chris last night at the club?" Trini asked her sister as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing. We were just having fun with each other that's all," Jaime replied while eating her cereal.

"It didn't look like that to me. It looked like you two were flirting with each other."

"So what if we were. It's not like we are going to start a relationship with each other. I mean he flies back to New York after Tommy's party. Look, he's cute okay; I admit that. But that's all it is to it. So just leave it alone." And with all that said Jaime dumped her cereal out into the sink and sat her bowl on the counter and left to go get dressed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

After sitting her cup of coffee on the table, Trini raced off to her front room to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Well don't you sound just lovely this morning."

"Billy hey what's going on," Trini replied into the phone.

"Not much, just wanted to know what happened at the club last night and if I missed out on anything important."

"Oh yeah. You should have ditched work for this. It seems that Kimberly is back in town and since I am one of her best friends I should have been the first one to know about this. But of course I wasn't. Tommy's brother Chris told me that their mother saw Kim in the grocery store yesterday afternoon. But get this; Kim was there with her two year old son. But that's not it. Apparently Tommy bumped into Kim on the dance floor at the club last night. They had a few words and Tommy walked away pissed," Trini stated while giving Billy the 411 on what went down at the club.

"Wow nobody has heard from Kim in two almost three years. Does anyone know where she is staying? I would love to see her and her son," said Billy over the phone.

"Not that I know of. But if I find out anything I will let you know. I just wonder how come she never told any of us that she had a kid," Trini said with a faraway look in her eye.

"Yeah me too. But hey Trini I'll call you later so that way we could talk more about this Kim situation."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Billy. Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Trini then went to get dressed herself.

Grand Crossing Park:

"You know guys I think that I'm going just sit this game out," said Tommy as he walked to a bench located on the side of the basketball court.

"You suck dude," said Chris as he shot another shot.

"Yeah well I told you two that I didn't feel like playing but you guys dragged me out here anyway," stated Tommy as he walked back onto the court.

As Tommy stopped in front of his brother and Jason, he felt something hit his leg. When he looked down he was staring into the eyes of a little boy who was laughing.

As Tommy knelt down to the little boys level he asked, "Are you okay buddy."

The next thing anyone knew, Kim came running up to them apologizing for her son interrupting their game.

"I'm sorry he just………. Jason, Chris, Tommy. I didn't know it was you guys over here playing ball. I'm sorry he interrupted your game, he loves basketballs."

"Kim it's okay. He didn't interrupt our game. As a matter of fact it was already over. How about you go and sit down on one of the benches and let him play around with us for a while," said Jason as he handed the ball to Nicholas.

"Are you sure cause I don't want him to be in the way," Kim said nervously as she noticed that Tommy had not taken his eyes off of Nick since she came over to them.

"Of course we're sure Kim. He won't be a problem, besides he probably plays better than Tommy," stated Chris.

With the mention of his name, Tommy snapped back into reality. "You guys go ahead and play, I'm gonna talk to Kim for a minute.

When Kimberly saw that Tommy was coming toward her, she instantly got more nervous than she was before.

"Mind if I sit here," Tommy asked standing in front of her.

"Go ahead."

"Look Kim, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night at the club. I was just shocked to see you that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you and I'm sorry that I did," Tommy apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Tommy. I should be the one apologizing. I mean I sent you that hurtful letter and I'm sorry," Kim said looking at Tommy.

"Don't worry about it. It was two and half years ago. I'm over it and you're over it."

With that said an uncomfortable silence sat in between them. Without knowing it, they both shared a smile as they watched Nick running in between Jason's legs while trying to take the ball from him.

"Your son's really cute Kim," Tommy said while looking at him playing with Jason on the court. "My mom is having a little BBQ for me on Thursday to celebrate my birthday; you know just friends and family. You and your son should come by."

That statement sparked something inside of Kimberly as she noticed that Tommy was looking at his son for the first time. With a tear running down her cheek, she softly said "Thank you."

A short time later, Jason approached the two with little Nicky in tow.

"Did you have fun playing with Uncle Jason?" Kim asked her son.

"Yeah. We play ball," Nick said while jumping up and down.

"Come on little man, it's time for your nap. See you guys later."

And with that Kim and Nicholas started walking down the street to their home.

"Alright see you guys. Hey Nick we'll play more ball soon buddy," Jason yelled to them.

"What did you just call him?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Nick. Nicholas, that's his name." After stating what would seem like the obvious, Jason left Tommy standing there wondering why Kim would name her son after him or if maybe it was just a coincidence and she didn't.

Kim's Apartment:

Monday morning

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Once Kim opened her door she noticed Jason standing on the other side.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Jase. I asked Kenny and Kendall, but of course they had to be at work at seven this morning," explained Kim as she led Jason into her home.

"It's no problem Kim. I was kinda shocked that you called me this morning though," Jason admitted.

"Yeah well I need to get Nick registered for daycare today seeing as how I start work Friday," said Kim while finishing getting her son dressed.

"So where will you be working?" Jason asked as he took a seat on the couch and smiled at Nicholas.

"INT Research. I will be doing secretary work," stated Kim while grabbing her purse and a file with other important papers in it.

As they were on their way out the door, Kim dropped her folder and the papers went everywhere.

Being the gentleman that he is, Jason ran over to help Kim pick up her papers.

After picking up his stack of papers, Jason glanced at the paper on the top and was shocked to see that he was reading Nicholas's birth certificate.

"Kim, Nicky's name is Nicholas Tomel Oliver," Jason stated rather than asked.

With wide eyes and a pale face, Kim could only look at Jason as he read Nicholas's birth certificate.

"Nick is Tommy's son Kim," Jason whispered.

"Yes Jason he is."

Oliver Residence:

Monday Afternoon

"Hey mom," both boys yelled as they made there way into the house.

"Hey boys. To what do I owe this visit," asked their mother Jill Oliver.

"I was just dropping Chris off. He's going to be staying with you tonight," stated Tommy while looking in the refrigerator.

"So your brother kicking you out already," said Mrs. Oliver as she pushed Tommy out of the way so that could get dinner out of the refrigerator.

"Naw, I'm leaving on my own. This dude has no food in his house. And since you're a world class chef, I kinda figured this is the best place to be," said Chris as he took a bite out of an apple that was sitting on the kitchen table. "I'll see you guys later I'm going over to Todd's house."

"Oh mom by the way, I saw Kim yesterday and invited her over for the little dinner your giving Thursday," said Tommy.

"Where did you see her at?"

"I saw her yesterday at the park. She was there with hers son."

"Come honey, sit down. So did you get a good look at her son?" his mother asked while taking a seat her self.

"Yeah, he's a cute kid too. You should have seen him playing basketball with Jase and Chris. He looked so adorable trying to take the ball from Jase even though he couldn't," Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I should get going. I promised Jeff I would help with the repairs on the race car."

"I truly wish that you would stop with the race car driving. I wish your father was here to tell you that this is dangerous job," Mrs. Oliver said with a pleading look on her face.

"Mom if dad were here he would be encouraging me to do what felt right to me. Trust me; I know that he is watching out for me everyday on that track. If I was doing something he thought was wrong, his ghost would hunt me everyday until I changed," Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"That is so much like your father. He would pester anyone until they did what he wanted them to do."

"I know, besides I don't plan on racing forever mom. I still would like to open up my own karate school." Looking down at his watch, Tommy said "Look mom I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later okay. Love you."

And with that, Tommy was gone out the door.

With everything that had happened, it seemed as if the week flew by. Before anyone knew it, it was Thursday.

"So did Kim say that she was going to be here," asked Trini.

"I don't know Trini. I invited her, but I haven't heard from since Sunday at the park," said Tommy as he looked over at Jason.

"Bro you okay?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Kim to show," Jason said while looking around the Oliver's backyard.

"Wait, you talked to Kim and she guaranteed she was coming," Tommy said.

"Yeah, she called me Monday morning and asked me to take her to register Nick for daycare. So I went by her apartment, which you are not going to believe where she is staying; and picked her up. We talked for awhile and then I told her she should come by that way she could see the whole gang, minus Zach of course, but everyone else she could see for herself." Jason told him leaving out the fact that he knew Nick was Tommy's son.

"So where exactly is she staying?" asked Tommy.

"Kim leaves in the apartment building that is located down the street from the park. 319 S. Kostner apartment 2A," Jason replied.

"That's three blocks from where I stay" commented Tommy.

"Oh my God, she actually came!" said Trini as she ran towards Kim and engulfed her in hug.

"Oh my God Kim I haven't seen you in almost three years. How have you been? I heard you have a son, can I meet him? What's his name?"

"Whoa Trini, one question at a time. I have been doing great and yes I have son. His name is Nicholas." Answered Kim.

As the others came to greet there friend, Jason on the other hand wanted to talk to Kim about more important things, namely her son and when she was going to tell Tommy about him.

After a couple of hours of the friends reuniting with Kim, Jason set out to make a right out of the wrong Kim did to Tommy.

"Kim can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute. Alone," Asked Jason with such a commanding tone in his voice.

"Yeah sure," replied Kim.

As soon as they entered the kitchen and Jason closed the door that led to the backyard, he started in with his own set of questions. "So when are you going to tell Tommy about him?"

"When are you going to tell Tommy about what?" Tommy questioned the pair as he came into the kitchen from the living room.

"Well Kim here's your chance. Go ahead and tell him," Jason stated to her.

As Kim looked angrily from Jason to Tommy, she spoke softly saying, "Tommy I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead," Tommy said looking rather confused.

"It's about Nicky. He's…….."

Unable to finish her statement, Jason finished it for her.

"He's your son Tommy."

"WHAT"

Well I hope you all are liking it so far. Don't worry there is much more to come. Like the fact at why Kim didn't tell Tommy she was pregnant. And I can promise that it has nothing to do with Kat. But for all of you who think that Kim and Tommy are just going to live happily ever after, it's not going to be that easy. Til next time.


	8. chapter 8

Oliver Residence:

"WHAT"

"He's your son Tommy," Kimberly said softly with tears coming from both eyes.

"This is some kind of joke right," Tommy said as he began to lean against the counter.

"It's the truth bro. I saw his birth certificate," said Jason with a pleading look in his eye.

"NO Jase. You saw what she wanted you to see," said Tommy with anger rising within his voice.

"Tommy you gotta believe us," said Jason trying to reason with him.

"WHAT I BELIEVE, IS THAT THE ONLY REASON KIM IS BACK IS BECAUSE THE GUY SHE DUMPED ME FOR DOESN'T WANT HER ANY MORE AND NOW SHE'S TRYING TO PUT THAT KID ON ME."

"Tommy what is all the yelling about," said his mother as she came into the kitchen from the backyard. "I could hear you all the way outside."

"Why don't you two tell my mother what you just told me. Go ahead, tell her," Tommy shouted to Kim and Jason.

"Tommy calm down." Looking at both Kim and Jason, Jill proceeded to ask them "What's going on guys?"

"I made Kim tell Tommy the truth," responded Jason.

"Which is….." said Mrs. Oliver hinting for them to continue.

"That Tommy is Nick's father," said Kim looking Tommy's mother in the face.

"Do you hear this bullshit mom?"

"TOMMY, watch your language." Trying to grasp what she heard, Mrs. Oliver looked over to Kim and asked, "Are you sure about that?

Taking a calming breathe, Kim answered her question in one word "Yes."

"I saw the birth certificate Mrs. Oliver. Nick's last name is Oliver and the certificate states that Tommy is the father," stated Jason.

Before anyone could say anything else, Trini came in carrying Nick who looked as if he had been crying.

"He started crying when he noticed you weren't around. We all tried to calm him down but he only wanted you," Trini said while handing Nick to Kim.

"Thanks Trini. You think you could give us a minute alone?" asked Jason.

"Sure, no problem," replied Trini before heading out the door.

As soon as little Nicky was brought into the room, all eyes went to him.

"Well Tommy, he does have your eyes," commented Jason.

"Why because there brown. Kim's eyes are brown." Closing the distance between himself and Kim, Tommy asked, "If I am supposed to be his father, then why did you send me a letter saying you left me for another guy?"

"The only guy I left you for Tommy, was Nicholas."

Oliver Residence:

Backyard

"It looks pretty intense in there. I mean Kim is in tears, Tommy looks pissed, his mother looks shocked, and Jason just look like he's caught in the middle," said Trini as she sat down in lawn chair with the rest of her friends.

"Well we could defiantly tell something was going in there because we could hear Tommy yelling all the way out here," said Aiesha as she took another sip from her lemonade.

"I would love to be a fly on that wall," said Rocky as he took another bit from his third hamburger.

"I wonder if their heated argument has anything to with their breakup three years ago?" asked Billy.

"I don't know, but from the vibes I was getting, I think it had something to do with Kim's son Nicholas" stated Trini.

"It's possible. Rocky where are you going?" asked Aiesha as she saw her boyfriend walking off.

"I'm going to fix me a plate of that crab salad Mrs. Oliver made. Did you want something?" asked Rocky as he made his way over to the table that held all the food and beverages.

Aiesha shook her head no.

"I wonder if Chris knows what's going on?" questioned Adam.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Trini stated "I don't know, but I know he was not in the there. As a matter of fact, where is Jaime?"

Trini's Car:

"You sure Trini doesn't mind me teaching you how to drive a stick shift in her car?" asked Chris as he looked over to Jaime with slight hesitation.

"Of course not, I did have her keys right."

"Okay, so look, her car is a 2005 which means it is an automatic and a stick shift. To switch between the two, all you have to do is simply move your gear shifter down to where you see the plus and minus with the 'S' in between to be in stick shift mode. Since there is no clutch, you simply use the brake as the clutch and shift the gears back and forth like so. I'm going to put it in 1st, so just watch what I do." And with that, Chris pulled off to show her how simple it was to drive the car.

"Okay. I think I'm ready to try it now."

"Alright let's switch seats." Getting out of the car first, Chris stayed there to hold the door open for Jaime and closed it when she got in. "Start off by shifting the gear shift down to 1st gear and pull off."

After going around the empty parking lot twice, Jaime was looking like a real pro.

"Looks like you got the hang of it really quick."

"Yeah well I had a great teacher." What seemed like a great moment for the two, was interrupted by the ringing of Jaime's cell phone.

Without looking at the caller id, Jaime already knew who it was. Picking up the phone, Jaime answered, "Yes Trini."

Without hesitation, Trini replied, "Where are you? And where the hell is my car?"

Oliver Residence:

Kitchen

"The letter was a lie Tommy," Kim said in a tone above a whisper.

Tommy replied in the same tone, "Then how do I know that is not a lie also."

"Remember my last night in Angel Grove. Remember what we did Tommy. That was the night I got pregnant," Kim said looking Tommy square in the eye.

Forgetting that anyone else was in the room, the two ex-lovers reminisced about their past love affair.

"Yeah I remember that night. I also remember using a condom. Just like all the other nights we had together, I used protection," said Tommy not backing off his claim that he was not Nick's father.

"Oh yeah, remember when we had that pregnancy scare at the end of junior year, when we thought I was pregnant. You were so ready to take responsibility for a child then, why not know?" Kim questioned Tommy.

"Because back then, I knew that without a doubt in my mind, that I was the father of that child. But you come back after three years and expect me to just up and become father of the year to a child that I don't even know, are you serious" Tommy said getting himself all worked up again.

After calming himself down, Tommy turned to Kim and said, "You know Kim, there is an easy way to get to the bottom of all this."

"And what's that?" asked Kim.

"I want a paternity test."

Oliver Residence:

Backyard

"Your sister looks really mad," commented Chris as he and Jaime made their way into the backyard.

"That's not her mad face," Jaime said as they got a little closer to the group of friends. "Okay, now she is making her mad face."

"Where the fuck were you two for almost an hour?" questioned Trini as she approached the pair.

"Chill Trini, Chris was showing me how to drive a stick that's all," said Jaime as if it was no big deal.

"I'm starting to wonder which one of us is paying the note on this car you or me. You can't just jump in my car without at least letting me know that you have it or where you are going," said Trini calming down.

"Trini I'm really sorry, but Jaime said it was okay for me to take her in the car. If I had of known that you didn't know, I would have never agreed to teach her how to drive a stick in your car," said Chris with a sincere look on his face.

"Hey guys we really don't need you causing a scene out here when we already have going on inside the house," said Aiesha stepping in between the trio.

"What's going in the house?" asked Chris.

"We don't know. All we know is that Tommy, Kim, Jason, and your mom are all in there having some type of serious discussion," replied Aiesha.

"I guess I better get in there and do some damage control," said Chris as he turned to sprint into the house.

"So where did you two really go?" Trini questioned Jaime.

"Look, we went to an empty parking lot. He taught me how to drive the car then you called and we came back. Chris is a great guy. I thought that you would at least trust him since you have been good friends with his brother for so long." Replied Jaime.

"Your right. I will do my best and back the two of you," said Trini.

"Okay now that this Oprah moment is over, how about we go sit down and wait for the results of the Tyson Hollyfield fight that is going on inside the house," commented Aiesha as they all shared a good laugh and went to their seats.

Oliver Residence:

Kitchen

"Are you serious Tommy?" asked Jason.

"As a heart attack," replied Tommy still looking at Kim.

"What's going on?" asked Chris.

We're in the middle of finding out your brother has a son," said his mother. Then addressing both Tommy and Kim, she said "If you two really want to do a DNA test, I can ask my sister Maria who works at Angel Grove Hospital to make you two an appointment to get one done."

"That's what I want mom," replied Tommy.

"What about you Kimberly?" asked Jill.

"It's with me," answered Kim.

"Well okay. Why don't you men go outside and leave me and Kimberly to have a little talk," said Mrs. Oliver.

Without a word, they all left the room.

"Kim, honey why did you wait so long to tell us about Nicholas?" Jill asked the woman she once thought would be her daughter in-law.

"Simply put, I was scared. When I got to Florida I was alone. I mean I had no one to turn to. Then came the physical. To say I was shocked is an understatement. Every since that summer, we were extra careful, but I guess it just goes to show you that those things are not 100. Anyway, once I found out that I was pregnant, they had me take teen parental classes. That's were I met Jennifer. She was a teenage mom also. Just like me and Tommy, she and her boyfriend thought they were in love. That was until she told him she was pregnant. He dropped her like a bad habit. He told that her that he didn't have time for a baby and that his parents would kill him if they found out he was going to be a father. After witnessing that, I panicked. I felt that if Tommy didn't know, then he could never hurt me like that. That's why I never told him and I'm sorry for that. Believe me I am," Kim explained with silent tears coming from her eyes as she rocked Nicholas to sleep.

"Kim after this test proves that Tommy is the father, I believe that he would make a great dad to Nick," said Jill as she wiped Kim's tears away.

"So you believe me when I said that this was Tommy's son."

"Of course I do. All I had to do was look in that little boy eyes. The first time I saw him in the grocery store last week, I knew it was something about his eyes that looked so familiar," Jill said smiling as she stroked the sleeping boys head.

"I'm gonna go see if Jason will give me a ride home. I think I have had enough excitement for one night," Kim said rising from her seat at the table.

"Before you leave, let me get your number and address at where I can reach you," Jill said as she went to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen.

Dr. Meyers Office:

Saturday Morning

After the screaming match was done, Tommy went outside and answered all the questions his friends had about what was going on in the kitchen. With their friends knowing the truth, they all agreed not to get involved and support their friends equally. When Kim arrived home, she called her mother and explained what happened now that she had finally told Tommy about Nicholas. Her mother explained that she would make time to come visit when the dust settled and have a talk with Mrs. Oliver that way both grandmothers would be on the same page. Kim had also called Kendall and Kenny and both said they would be there with her when she went to take the test. It seems as though the last couple of days had come and gone within the blink of an eye.

"So Tommy you nervous?" Jason asked even though he knew the answer just by looking at Tommy.

"What do you think," Tommy answered.

"Tommy, Kim the doctor will see you now," Tommy's aunt Maria said as she led them to Dr. Meyer's office.

"So Ms. Hart and Mr. Oliver, I see that you are here to determine paternity of one Nicholas Tomel Oliver," Dr. Meyer said as he read their file.

"Yes sir we are," Tommy answered for the both of them.

"Well this won't take long at all. All will need is a cotton swab from both parents mouths and one from the child. The test itself will take a minim of two hours to get the results," explained Dr. Meyer.

After Dr. Meyer's had taken all the DNA samples he needed, Both Tommy and Kim decided they would stay at the hospital and wait for the results.

What seemed like an eternity had finally ended when Dr. Meyer's called for Kim and Tommy to return to his office. Every one of their friends whom were out in the waiting area waiting for the results were sitting on the edge of there seats, including Mrs. Oliver and Kim's brother and sister.

"I'm glad that you both decided to stay and wait for the results. Now, in the case of two year old Nicholas Oliver," Dr. Meyer started which had Tommy sweating like a hoe in church.

"Tommy you are…………….

_I know you want to know the answer, but I just had to put in another cliffhanger. So will the test make Tommy a father or not. You will just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks to all that have reviewed. You have my first fan-fic one that I will never forget. I truly thank you all. Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions you may have. And as always please review._

Zee


	9. chapter 9

Dr. Meyer's Office:

"In the case of two year old Nicholas, Tommy you are the father. The DNA test proved with 99.9 accuracy that you are indeed the father of that lovely little boy," said Dr. Meyer as he handed Tommy the DNA test result sheet.

"Wow! I really am a dad huh," Tommy said while looking at Nicky. Turning to Kim he said, "I want to start off first by saying I'm sorry Kim. I didn't want to believe anything you were saying, even though, later on that night my mom was showing me pictures of when I was little and how much me and Nicholas look alike. I know I hurt you with the things I said, but you have look at things through my eyes. You were gone for almost three years and then you pop back up with a son. How did expect for me to react? I did what any guy in my position would have done. But now that I know that I am his father, I want to be the father to Nicholas that my dad was to me."

"I know you do Tommy and you are going to be a wonderful dad," said Kim as she looked Tommy in the eyes.

"He doesn't even know who I am Kim. I missed out on two years of his life. I missed hearing for the first time that I was going to be a father. I missed doctor appointments, your weird food cravings, and watching you and the baby grow at the same time. I missed being in the delivery room when the doctor said, "It's a beautiful baby boy." I missed cutting the umbilical cord. I missed seeing his eyes open for the first time, his first tooth coming in, walking for the first time, and even his first word. I missed a lot of first Kim. Those are moments that I can never get back," Tommy said as a lone tear slid down his check.

"I know and I'm sorry about that Tommy. I really am," said Kim with tears coming from her eyes also.

"Well why don't we take the little guy out here and let him meet the rest of his family," said Dr. Meyers as he escorted the new family out and into the waiting room.

Angel Grove Memorial Hospital:

Waiting room

"I can't wait to hear what the results are. I have been nervous every since Friday when Jason told me they were going to take a DNA test," commented Trini as she sat in the waiting room rocking back and forth nervously in her chair.

"Oh come on guys, we all know what the results are gonna say. That little boy looks just like Tommy. After all, this is Kim we're talking about. We all know that she would never cheat on Tommy," said Jason.

"So mom, you ready to be a grandmother?" asked Chris.

"If that boy is anything like Tommy was at that age, I'm gonna have gray hairs in no time," replied Mrs. Oliver as everyone laughed at her comment.

"Well I can tell you guys from experience, Nick is the sweetest little boy around," said Kendall with a smile on her face. "He also has the energy level of five red bull's. When I used to visit Kim in Florida, I would take Nick to the park to try to tire him out; instead I would be the one to tired to stand when we got back home.

"That sounds like Tommy alright," replied Jill as she remembered how Tommy used drain out all her energy.

"Guys, here they come," said Trini.

With the exception of Aiesha who went to pick Tanya up from the airport and Rocky and Billy who were at work, the rest of the gang was in attendance to hear the results of the DNA test.

"So guys, what's the word," asked Chris. "Am I an uncle or what?"

"I would like to be the first to introduce you all to Nicholas Tomel Oliver, my son," said Tommy with a proud smile on his face as he picked up his son.

After all the congratulations were done, everyone went out to the parking lot.

"Well I guess at your party tonight we'll have more than just your birthday to celebrate," commented Jason.

"What party?" asked Tommy.

"We had planned you a big surprise party that is happening tonight at club Jaguar, but seeing as how you've had enough surprises to last you a lifetime, we figured we would tell you now," replied Kat.

"Thanks guys. But I think that I'm just gonna spend the entire day getting to know my son," said Tommy.

"Oh no you're not, you all are going to go to that party and I'm am going to keep my grandson tonight. Trust me Tommy, you can have him back tomorrow, but tonight you celebrate. That goes for you to Kimberly. Go out and have some fun with your friends. I'll watch Nick for tonight," said Mrs. Oliver as she ran a hand through Nicholas's hair.

"Are you sure you want to watch him. I mean he can be a real handful," said Kim not really sure that she wants to leave her son alone just yet.

""Of course, after all I am his grandmother and there will plenty of times that he will be over at my house to stay the night. So we might as well start today."

"Well then I guess it's all settled. I say we head home and get rested up for tonight," said Jason.

As everyone headed off in the direction of his or her car, Tommy walked over to Kim and asked if he could spend just a little more time with Nicholas.

"Look Kim all I want to do is take him to the park and watch him play. As a matter of fact, why don't you come with us. You could tell me stories of funny things he has done or what it was like during your pregnancy. What I'm trying to say is that I just want to get to know more about my son," said Tommy.

"I guess we could do that. Pick me up from my house in about an hour," said Kim as she got into Kendall's car.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour," said Tommy as he walked over to his truck got in and drove away.

Oliver Residence:

Saturday Afternoon

"So what are you going to do until your party tonight?" Mrs. Oliver asked her son.

"Me and Kim are taking Nicholas to the park later on," replied Tommy while eating a turkey sandwich.

"Wow! You are certainly jumping head first into this father role aren't you."

"I just want to be the kind of father to Nicholas that dad was to me mom. I missed out on two years of his life. I'm just trying to make up for it."

"Don't worry Tommy, I know that you are going to make great dad."

"Thanks mom," Tommy said smiling.

"So, you and Kim are taking Nicholas to the park together huh."

"Don't even start mom. It's not like that. Kim and I are just friends."

"Yeah, just friends for right now. Exactly how long do you think that's going to last."

"Seeing as how I can't trust her to hot right now, I think it's a little early to be expecting more grandchildren mom."

"We'll see Tommy."

Grand Crossing Park:

Saturday Evening

"Hey buddy, you wanna play on the swings," Tommy asked his son.

"No." and with that Nicholas ran toward the slides.

"It's best to just let him lead you around the park. Trust me, he'll let you know what he wants to do," said Kim as she followed behind Nick.

"So he's bossy. Just like somebody else I know," Tommy with a smirk.

"And what is that suppose to mean," replied Kim with a playful tone of voice.

"Oh come on Kim, when we were together you were the one giving out all the orders. Do this Tommy, put it over there Tommy, I wanna go here Tommy. You had all the say in the relationship.

"Whatever."

"You're only saying that cause you know it's true," said Tommy as he put Nick back on the sliding board.

"Oh, and what about you," Kim said standing with her hands on her hips.

"What about me."

"Wear the white belly shirt Kim, wear your hair down Kim, you look better with the heels on Kim. God, you should have just dressed me yourself," Kim said this time putting Nick back on the sliding board.

"Well if I had to follow you around everywhere I was going to have a nice view while I did it."

And with that last comment, they both began to laugh. People passing by noticed them and some actually commented on what a pretty family they were.

"How about I take you guys home so that we can get ready for tonight," said Tommy as he picked up a tired Nicholas.

"Okay. He looks like he's out of it anyway," as she noticed her son falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

Without thinking, Kim reached in her purse and pulled out a camera and took a picture of Tommy holding a sleeping Nicholas.

"At least now you would have a picture of your very own picture of you and him together."

"Thanks Kim."

And with that, they made there way home.

Aiesha's Car

Saturday evening

"So how was the tour," Aiesha asked Tanya as they made their way to Tanya's house.

"Girl it was great. I got to meet Ludacris and the whole Disturbing The Peace crew, Lil John and Omarion," replied Tanya.

"Girl you gotta tell me, is Omarion as sexy in person as he is on TV?" questioned Aiesha.

"If it wasn't against the law I might've had to see if he really needed a girlfriend," said Tanya laughing.

"Enough about me, what's been going on since I left?" asked Tanya.

"Well, remember Tommy's old girlfriend that we said moved to Florida. She's back and with Tommy's son."

"Get the fuck outta here. You're playing right Aiesha."

"Nope, according to Rocky who was told by Adam, they took a DNA test this morning and it proved that Tommy was the father."

"Wow! So what has been going between you and Rocky?" inquired Tanya.

"Oh the same."

"More importantly, what did the doctor say this morning at your doctor's appointment."

"He just confirmed what I already knew," answered Aiesha as she pulled up in front of Tanya's house.

"Which is…….," asked Tanya

"That I'm pregnant."

Club Jaguar:

Saturday Night

With the party well under way, the group of friends were all gathered around the bar to toast to Tommy.

"Okay seeing as how he is my brother, I think it is only right that I give the first toast," said Chris as he held up his beer in hand. "I have know this man for 21 years, which is my whole life. I've been by his side through joy, grief, sadness, confusion and I will be by his side as now takes his journey through parent hood. I know that Nicholas will have the time of his life growing up with Tommy as his father, cause I know I have growing up with him as my brother. So I just want to wish my brother a happy 23rd birthday and I hope that we continue to party on through life together. Happy birthday man."

"Alright, enough of this mushy shit. Let's get to the presents," said Jason as he pulled a chair into the middle of the dance floor.

"Tommy you better enjoy this as much as I am, cause this is our birthday present to you," said Rocky as he motioned for the DJ to start the music.

As a slow sensual beat came blaring over the speakers, Tommy sat in the chair with a bottle of champagne in hand.

Within a few seconds, a beautiful blonde woman came walking out slowly to the beat with a yellow snake laying across her shoulder's. She slowly began a sensual belly dance that had all of Tommy's attention. After giving the snake to one of her assistants, she began a very sexual strip tease dance in front of Tommy. At almost the end of her routine, the exotic woman grabs a chair and pulls it directly in front of Tommy. She then grabs Tommy's half bottle of champagne and stands in the chair. After she sees that she has the attention of everyone there, she puts her big toe in Tommy's mouth and pours the champagne down her leg as she feeds the drink to him. Once all the champagne was gone, the dancer slowly makes her way out of the chair and stands in front of Tommy just as the music ends. She leaned over and whispered happy birthday in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that's a birthday present," yelled Tommy over all the applause the dance was getting.

After the dance was over, the party went back to normal with people dancing and drinking.

"Hey Aiesha you want something from the bar?" asked Rocky before he made his way over there to get himself another drink.

"Sure, just get me another 7 up."

"That's it."

"Yeah," replied Aiesha.

"Alright," and Rocky went to fetch Aiesha her drink.

"Well it looks like everyone is having a good time. Thanks a lot guys. After the week I've had, I really needed this to unwind," said Tommy a little tipsy.

"Just remember this when it's my birthday," replied Jason.

"No problem bro, I got you."

The rest of the night was spent having fun with good company.

_I bet you guys never saw that little twist with Aiesha being pregnant coming did ya. For all you Tommy Kim fans out there, don't worry they will end up together. They just to learn to trust one another again. After all, I am a big TK fan. Until next time please read and review._

_Zee_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for such a delay people. Between real life and moving I haven't had the time to update. I hope you all bare with me through all this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thank you goes out to Cranelove. Thanks for all your help and encouragement. Now on with the story._

2 months later:

After Tommy's birthday party, life seemed to go back to normal. Tommy continued racing and every chance he got; he spent it with his son. Kimberly was getting used to her new life back in Angel Grove. She was also getting use to the fact that she was no longer a single parent. Even though she and Tommy were not together, he was always there to help her whenever she needed it.

Things were also going great with Aiesha and Rocky. A couple of days after Tommy's party, Rocky surprised Aiesha with breakfast in bed. After smelling the aroma of strawberry pancakes and crisp bacon, Aiesha took off running towards the bathroom to pay homage to the porcelain God. Noticing that the same routine had happened for the third time that week, Rocky asked if he should make her a doctor's appointment to figure out if she had the stomach flue. Once Aiesha saw how concerned Rocky was, she decided to tell him the truth right then. After the initial shock wore off, Rocky was as happy as could be. He started off by jumping up and down in the bed screaming, "I'm going to be a dad" over and over again and then called his parents to tell them the good news.

Kentucky Racing Circuit:

Tuesday Afternoon

"Yes Kim, I know his birthday is in three weeks. Don't worry I'll be there. I'm not going to miss his party," Tommy assured Kim as he spoke to her on his cell phone.

"It's just that Nick hasn't seen you in two weeks and I was just wondering if you were going to be away racing on his birthday" asked Kim.

"Yeah I'm going to be there and I got him the coolest birthday gift. You're gonna flip when you see it," said Tommy as heard his name being called over the loud speaker. "Kim I'm going to have to call you back because they're calling my name for me to do my practice lap around the track," Tommy said as he was walking toward his stock car.

"Okay, be careful," said Kimberly before she hung up the phone.

"I will. Kiss the little guy for me. Bye."

"Bye."

"So Oliver, your wife giving you a hard time there," stated another racer named Scott Williams as he was also walking to his car to do his practice lap.

"Naw man it's nothing like that, me and Kim are not together. I mean we have a son together but that's it," said Tommy as he put on his racing gear.

"So you mean to tell me that you guys aren't dating or living together."

"I care about Kimberly but I'm not in love with her. Our relationship ended years ago and I'm over her." With that said Tommy put on his helmet, jumped in his car and headed for the starting line.

Kimberly's Apartment:

Tuesday Afternoon

"So what did Tommy say?" asked Trini as she came into the front room from the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Basically not to worry because he was not going to miss Nick's party," replied Kim as she folded her and Nick's fresh laundry.

"But you still think that he wont be here," stated Trini while looking at Kimberly for the truth.

"I saw Tommy's race schedule and he has a race every three days for the next month. I just hope it's not a big race that he has to cancel to spend Nick's birthday with him."

"Trust me if it was the Daytona 500 race, Tommy would cancel just to be here. Nothing is more important to him than Nick. I see the way his eyes light up when ever Nicholas is around. The way his smile just seems like it is too big for his face whenever their together. Trust me, Tommy would move heaven and hell to get here," Trini assured Kim.

"I guess you're right. Within the last two months, Tommy has spent almost everyday with Nick. Nick has even started calling Tommy daddy," Kim said with a bright smile on her face.

"I know that just about put Tommy on cloud nine."

"Yeah, it did."

"Okay Kim, enough talk about Tommy, let's talk about this guy named Tyler at your job."

Angel Grove Beach:

Saturday Afternoon

"Nick honey, don't run so close to the water okay," Kim yelled to her son as she watched him run by the water with Rocky and Jason.

"Don't worry Kim, he'll be fine were all watching him," replied Aiesha.

"Just wait til you have your baby. You're gonna be just as over protective," said Kim as they started to set up there area for a picnic.

"I can't wait. I know our kids are gonna be the best of friends," said Aiesha while rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"They sure are. So what do you want a girl or a boy?" asked Kim as she sat plates out for everyone.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy. I know Rocky wants a girl, but I really don't care what we have because I know I'll love anything that we've created," said Aiesha looking lovingly at Rocky.

"So when is Tanya and Trini coming?" asked Kim.

"Tanya should be on her way and Trini went to her mother's house to pick up Jaime."

After another twenty minutes of conversation, everyone sat down to eat. During that time Tanya, Trini, and Jaime had arrived. They all sat around and talked about how their week had been and what was new in their lives.

"So Kim, has Tyler asked you out yet?" asked Trini as she took a sip of her soda.

"Wait a minute Kim, who the hell is this Tyler guy?" asked Jason in an over protective big brother tone.

"Well dad, he's this guy at my job that has been checking me out lately," replied Kim.

"And does this guy know about Nicholas," questioned Adam.

"No. More importantly, does this guy know about Tommy," yelled Rocky as he asked the million dollar question.

"Yes, Tyler knows about Nicholas. My son comes first. Any guy that wants to get to know me will have to accept my son as part of the deal."

"So he doesn't know about Tommy and Tommy doesn't know about him. Damn girl we might have to give you a pimp of the year award," said Tanya as everyone shared a laugh at that comment.

"There is no need for Tommy to know about Tyler. Besides, Tommy and I are not in a relationship so there should not be a problem with me talking to another guy," replied Kim to all her friends.

"So what does he look like?" asked Aiesha while getting funny looks from Rocky.

"Yeah is he pure girl candy or what?" questioned Jaime following Aiesha's train of thought.

"Well, Tyler is 6'2 with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean water. He has a nice muscular build and the cutest dimple on his right cheek. He's very nice and very easy to talk to," answered Kim with a slight blush on her face.

"Come on guys lets take Nick to play in the water and let these women folk talk about Kim's new man. Because I sure as hell don't want to hear what he looks like or anything else about him," said Rocky as he grabbed Nicholas by the hand and started to walk toward the water.

"Feeling a little jealous Rocky," asked Tanya.

"Hell no. Plus why would I be jealous of him, Kim didn't say he had a butt as gorgeous as mine," replied Rocky as he acted like he dropped something so he could bend over.

"Boy stop that. Nobody wants to see your ass," yelled Aiesha.

"Obviously you did, mom," Trini replied with a smirk on her face.

Pressman Stocks Inc.

Monday Morning:

After taking a taxi to drop Nicholas off at Little People's College Daycare, Kim herself then headed to work. Once she got there, Kim then noticed a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Before Kim could read the little card that was inside the flowers, the phone on her desk began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim, its Jason. I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No. I just got here what's up."

"Tommy called me early this morning and said that his race tonight was going to be on TV later. So the rest of us were going to meet up at my house and watch his race. Did you wanna come over and watch it with the rest of us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure, why not."

Before Kim could say anything else, Tyler walked up to her desk and sat down on the edge of it.

"Just pick me and Nick up from my house around 5:30. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Jase."

"Wow, those are some beautiful flowers. You must be a real special lady to have some random guy send you those," said Tyler as he flashed a million dollar smile at Kim.

"Well let me read the card and see whom these are from," said Kim with her on award winning smile. "Hope these flowers brighten your day the way that you have mine. Tyler." After reading the card, Kim walked up to Tyler gave him a hug and said, "Thank, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," replied Tyler as he gazed lovingly into Kim's eyes. "I should let you get to work."

"Yeah, thanks again for the flowers."

And with that said, Kim proceeded to start her work day.

Kim's Apartment:

Monday Evening

"Come on Nick, lets go use the bathroom again before uncle Jason gets here to pick us up," stated Kim as she lead her son to the washroom. Potty training young Nicholas was not an easy task, but somehow Kim had managed to get her son potty trained before his third birthday.

As Kim and Nicholas were finishing up in the bathroom, Kim's cell phone could be heard ringing in her bedroom. Racing down the hall to answer her phone before whom ever it was calling hung up, Kim sounded a little out of breathe as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim, I didn't catch you at a bad time did I," asked Tommy on the other end.

"No. I just had to run to catch the phone before you hung up. What's going on?"

"Just wondering if Jase told you about my race being on television tonight?"

"Yeah he told me. I'm just waiting on him now to come and pick me and Nick up to take us over his house where me and the rest of the guys are going to watch your race at."

"If you need a car to get around in, my truck is at my mother's house. Whenever I'm away on the road I leave it there. She has my extra key. You could always use it whenever I'm gone you know."

"I couldn't use your truck."

"Why not? Nick has to get to school in the morning and you have to get to work. I mean how much money do you spend everyday on a taxi? So after the race have Jase drive you to my mother's house and get the truck."

"Thanks Tommy. I will. So are you nervous about your race?"

"Not really. I got a chance to get use to the track all week and I placed in the top five when doing practice runs, so I should do well."

"Well then I guess I'm going to be sitting on Jason's couch watching you win," Kim said with a smile on her face.

"I guess so." Looking at his watch Tommy noticed it was getting closer to race time. "It's almost time to race. I gotta go finish doing the final check on the car. Tell Nick I love him and I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye and good luck," Kim said before she hung up the phone.

Ten minutes after Kim hung up the phone, Jason was there knocking at her door.

Stepping inside the door, Jason asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"We sure are."

Jason's Apartment:

Monday Night

With the race about to get started, the on screen commentator was announcing the racers as their picture showed what position they had in the first ten spots.

"Well racing fans, it looks like it's going to be a great race today. Filling up the first top ten spots are car #84 being driven by Scott Williams, the second spot is car #43 being driven by Mark Horn, the third spot goes to car #33 being driven by Wayne Smith, spot number 4 is car #29 being driven by Thomas Oliver……….."

"There he is. Wow, Tommy looks great in his racing gear," said Trini.

"Yeah I agree with you there. I must admit, he is the sexiest looking racer out there," agreed Kat while being threatened by Jason.

"You weren't saying he was the sexiest looking thing you had ever seen last night," teased Jason.

"Hush you two the race is about to start. Plus I don't even want to know what you two were doing last night," said Adam as he settled on the floor with a bowl of popcorn.

After about 45 minutes, the race was quickly approaching the end with Tommy and Scott in driving neck to neck with ten laps to go. As it got down to the last two laps, it looked as if Tommy was going to lose his position when he spun out in the middle of a curve. Being able to maintain control, Tommy did a full spin and managed to keep the car going straight without having to come to a complete stop. While only having to drop back a few spaces, Tommy was able to catch back up top Scott on the last lap. With the last lap underway, Tommy and Scott were dead even with each other when at the last minute, Tommy shot out ahead of Scott and was able to win the race.

"Oh my God he won," screamed Kim as she watched Tommy make his way to his pit crew.

On the television, every body watched as Tommy jumped out of his car and jumped up and down and celebrated with his crew.

"Look mommy it's daddy. Daddy's on TV," pointed Nicholas as he watched his father on the TV.

"Yes baby, daddy won," Kim said as she watched Tommy get back in his car and take his victory lap around the track.

After Tommy completed his victory lap, he took his rightful place in the winner circle.

"It is my great honor to present to you Thomas Oliver on behalf of the Kentucky Racing Circuit here at Revell Track this check for $10,000. So how do you feel after having won a grueling and intense race that came down to the last two laps?" asked John Revell owner of Revell Tracks.

"I feel great. First off I want to great race to all the drivers and especially to Scott for testing me out there. I also want to say hello to my mother even though I know she isn't watching because she doesn't want watch and see me crash. Hey to all my friends in Angel Grove, my brother Chris and a very special happy birthday to my son Nicholas who will be three in two weeks. Now go to bed buddy."

After making his speech, Tommy held his check up high and continued to celebrate the rest of the night.

Two weeks later

For the last two weeks, Kim and Tyler were talking more and more and getting to know each other quit well. They had been out to dinner once and Tyler had actually ran into Kim and Nicholas at the park once on his way home.

Grand Crossing Park

Thursday Evening

"After he is done can I get pushed on the swings too," teased Tyler as he approached the swings where Kim was busy pushing Nicholas.

"What are you doing here," asked Kim as lifted Nicholas out of the swings.

"I was riding pass when I saw you out here. This must your son that I have been hearing so much about. How you doing buddy," said Tyler as he reached to shake Nick's hand.

"High," replied Nick as he shook Tyler's hand back.

Twenty minutes had passed as the three played in the park. Seeing as how it was getting late, Kim walked Nicholas to the parking lot to place him the child seat in the back of Tommy's truck.

"Wow, this is a nice truck. What size rims are those?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that while Tommy is away racing, this is my way of transportation," said Kim as she closed the back door.

"So is Tommy one of your good friends or something."

"You could say that. He's actually Nicholas's father."

"Oh," said Tyler with an uneasy look on his face.

"Look, me and Tommy are not together okay. He is just letting me use his car while he is out of town."

"Well now that I have that cleared up, you wanna go out with me again sometime," asked Tyler in a voice a little bit above a whisper.

"Why don't you come to Nicholas's birthday party Saturday."

_I know it has been a while, but my writers block is now gone. As always, please read and review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget people, I am one of the biggest Tommy/Kim fans out there. This will be defiantly a T/K fanfic. As the story progresses, you will see them start to show their feelings for each other. So please continue to bare with me and always keep those great reviews coming._

Oliver Residence:

Friday Morning

Whenever Tommy was away racing, other than hearing that Tommy was alright; the best part of Jill's conversation with her son was hearing that he was coming home.

"Yes Tommy, I went to the toy store yesterday and paid for Nick's birthday presents just liked you asked. All three will be delivered by five o' clock today. The two cars will already be assembled but you will have to put his club house together your self," said Mrs. Oliver as she sat in her living room wrapping the gifts she had bought Nicholas for his birthday.

"Thanks mom. I can't wait to get back and be with the little guy. My plane lands at 6:30 and Kim said that she would be at the airport to pick me up by 6:45. So I'm going to stay at Kim's for awhile then I'll swing by your place and pick up his gifts," replied Tommy on the other end.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you later on tonight. You have a safe flight back and I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Thanks again mom. Bye."

Pressman Stock Inc.

Friday Morning

Ring Ring Ring

"Pressman Stock, this is Kimberly speaking how may I help you?" is the way Kimberly answered her phone at work.

"Yes, I think you can help me. I'm looking for a woman about 5'4, 125 pounds, long carmel brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes and has a smile that could make a blind man see. Have you seen a woman that fits that description by any chance?" questioned the man on the phone as he gave a very good and detailed description of Kim.

"You know Tyler, if you get caught playing on the phone and get fired; I so don't want you to bring me down with you," Kimberly replied on the other end of the phone.

"Well in order to keep me from playing on the phone, agree to have dinner with me tonight."

"I can't. I'm picking Tommy up from the airport later on tonight. But you are still coming to Nicky's birthday party tomorrow right?" asked Kim.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let me go, I have a meeting in ten minutes that I have to go to. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Dr. Brooks Office:

Every since Aiesha had broke the news to Rocky that he was going to be a father; he has watched her like a hawk. Rocky was constantly making sure that Aiesha got enough rest, was eating the right foods, and were taking her medication properly. Even though Rocky was being a pest to Aiesha, all in all, he was doing a great job taking care of her.

"You may have a seat. Dr. Brooks will be in to see you in a moment. She has a meeting that is running a little over schedule," stated the nurse as she lead Aiesha and Rocky into the office.

"Thank you," replied Rocky. As Aiesha went to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, Rocky on other hand noticed a bigger lounge chair with foot stirrups.

"Now this chair looks comfortable. Look babe, it even has its own little foot thingies," stated Rocky as he sat in the examination chair with his feet propped up in the stirrups. As Rocky started to get comfortable, he noticed a pair of plastic tongs. "Hey Aiesha, what are these things used for?" asked Rocky.

"You know boy, seeing you sitting in that chair like that is a picture that every woman who has gone through child birth would like to see. Plus babe, I really don't think you wanna know what those things are used for," replied Aiesha.

With a look of disgust on his face, Rocky immediately put the tongs back where he got them from. Before Rocky could even respond to Aiesha's laughter, Dr. Brooks stepped inside the office.

"Well what do we have here. Is there something that you would like to share with the world Mr. Desontos?" asked Dr. Brooks.

"Yes I would. You see that beautiful woman sitting in that chair, well she got me pregnant. So now I'm here for my check up. Don't even try to deny that you aren't my baby daddy now Aiesha," stated Rocky as every one in the room enjoyed a good laugh.

"Alright rocky move out of the way so that Aiesha can take her rightful place in that chair," stated Dr. Brooks as she attended to the happy couple.

Aiesha got on to the examine table just as Dr. Brooks retrieved her file.

"Since our last visit Aiesha, how have you been feeling?"

"Other than the morning sickness which is now gone, I have felt fine."

"I see. Okay let's raise your shirt a little bit so we can do an ultra sound. For someone that is going on three months, you are starting to show big time. So what do you guys think, are there one or two babies in there?" asked Dr. Brooks with a smile on her face.

"There better be just one baby in here or Rocky is giving birth to the other one," responded Aisesha.

"Lets get down to business and see shall we. This gel may be a little cold. Okay, here we go," stated the doctor as she rubbed the gel on Aiesha's stomach and then waved the ultra sound wand across it.

"Is that the baby's heart beat making that sound," asked Rocky as he sat by his girlfriends side with both of them looking into the monitor.

"That sure is. The heart rate is normal and the heart beat sounds very healthy. I don't see or hear anything that is out of the norm. So it looks like you and the baby are in perfect health so far. All I need to do now is check your heart rate and blood pressure and then you guys are all set to go," Dr. Brooks assured them as she completed the ultra sound.

With a clean bill of health, Rocky and Aiesha left the doctors office hand and hand and went to enjoy the rest of the day together.

Angel Grove Airport:

Friday Evening

Even with the airport being rather busy today, Tommy knew that through all the faces he was seeing while walking through the airport, only two mattered to him. To onlookers in the airport, it looked like Tommy was a devoted husband coming home from a business trip to his loving wife and son. Not only were the onlookers in the airport having those feelings, Tommy were also.

"Daddy," yelled Nicholas as he jumped from Kim's lap and ran toward his father.

Tommy bent down and scooped Nick into his arms. After giving his son a kiss, Tommy smiled and said to his son, "Did you miss me buddy? Because I sure missed you."

After nodding his head yes, Nick said, "I saw you on TV."

"You did! Wow, you watching must have given me the good luck that I needed to win the race." After spotting Kim, Tommy told Nick, "Come on, let's go get your mother and get out of here."

With the two parents standing there face to face, it sort of felt like old times when they were together.

"Hey Kim, thanks for coming. You look great by the way," stated Tommy as he took in the look of Kimberly dressed in a white tank top and short denim skirt with blue old navy flip flops.

"Thanks. Why don't we go and get your bags so that we can leave this airport."

Kim's Apartment:

Friday Night

After they left the airport, the family of three made there way to Kim's place where Tommy ordered a pizza and played with Nick until the child was to sleepy to stand. With Nicholas asleep, the time alone gave Kim and Tommy a chance to talk without being interrupted.

"Thanks for dinner."

"I ordered a pizza Kim, think nothing of it," replied Tommy.

"You absolutely have worn him out. I mean he can barely keep his little eyes open," said Kim as she looked at Nicholas sitting on Tommy's lap falling asleep. "I should give him his bath before he goes completely out of it."

"Why don't you relax and I'll give him his bath," suggested Tommy. "It's not like I haven't done this before. You just go get his night clothes out and get his bed ready and I'll do the rest."

Thirty minutes later, Tommy and Kim both were tucking Nicholas into bed. After both said their goodnights, they made their way back to the front room as Tommy was getting ready to leave.

"So the parties at Kenny house tomorrow right," asked Tommy as he was getting his things together.

"Yeah. We're going to start the party at 2:30. So don't be late."

"I really had a blast hanging out with you today. It sort of felt like old times again. You know the way we used to be."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied Kimberly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," stated Tommy as he went to give Kim a hug. As Tommy was about to release Kim, he slowly bent down and gave Kim as Kiss. But what was more shocking than that was the fact that Kim kissed Tommy back.

Once the two separated, in a voice above a whisper, Tommy said, "I better go."

After Tommy exited the apartment, the only thing Kimberly could do was close the door and stand there with a shocked look on her face.

Oliver residence:

Saturday Morning

"Hey mom."

"Wow you seem to be in a good mood this morning. It must have something to do with why you didn't stop by last night. So………"

"Well I guess you could say that. After Kim picked me up from the airport we went back to her place. It was like we were a real family mom. I ordered us a pizza, played with Nick all night, and then sat down and had a nice conversation with Kim. But as I was getting ready to leave I gave her a hug like I usually do, but for some reason last night, I kissed her also. But the most shocking thing was she kissed me back," Tommy explained to his mother.

Sitting on the couch across from her son, Jill was a little more than shocked at the news she had just heard. "So what does this mean for you and Kim? Are you guys going to give it another try?"

"I don't know. I love Kim mom even you know that. I would love for me, Kim, and Nicholas to be a family. Every since I found out I had a son and the more time I spend around him and Kim, the more I find myself letting her back into my heart," Tommy said with a loving smile on his face as he talked about Kimberly, one his mother had only seen before when they were together in their younger years.

"I certainly hope that it works for you. All I want is for you to be happy. Now how about we load up that truck of your with my grandsons birthday presents and head to this party," stated Jill as she rose from the couch and headed to the door.

Ken Hart's House

Saturday Afternoon:

With all the invited guest there, Nick's third birthday party was underway. In attendance were Kim's brother and sister. Even Kim's mother and step-father had flown in from Paris. Kim's father was also there with his younger girlfriend much to Kim and her mother's disliking. All of their friends were there and even some of Tommy's family.

"Wow, this place looks nice. Kim really out did herself with these decorations," stated Mrs. Oliver as she and Tommy entered the backyard of Ken Hart's house.

"Yeah, there's Sponge Bob everywhere. I'm gonna go find Kim," replied Tommy as he went in search for Kim.

Once Tommy walked inside the house, he soon greeted by Kim's family. The first to greet him were Kim's brother Kenny and his wife Stacy whom he saw in the kitchen when he first entered the house.

"Have you guys seen Kim?" asked Tommy.

"She should be around here somewhere," answered Kenny. "Why don't you go check in the front," replied Stacy.

"Thanks guys," said Tommy as he continued in search for Kim.

As Tommy entered the front room, he was then greeted by Kim's parents.

"Thomas, how have you been?" asked Mr. Hart.

"I've been good. How about your self," replied Tommy.

"Doing just fine. How's fatherhood treating you?"

With a smile on his face Tommy answered, "It's the best feeling in the world."

"Well I am certainly glad to hear that," replied Kim's mother Mrs. Dumas.

After hugging Kim's mom, Tommy asked, "How's Paris?"

"It is beautiful. You should visit some time."

"I'll think about that. Have you seen Kim? I've been looking all over for her," stated Tommy.

"Yeah, she left 15 minutes ago. She was going to pick up Nick's cake," answered Mr. Hart.

After returning with the cake, the party was well underway. With Nicholas hanging on to his father wherever he went, and Tommy and Kim smiling at each other throughout the party; they seemed like the perfect family. That was until Tyler showed up.

As soon as Tyler walked through the gate that lead to the backyard, he felt like everyone was looking at him trying to figure out who he was. Before long, he spotted a guy with a short spiky hair cut dressed in a white form fitting t-shirt and faded denim shorts with all white K-Swiss gym shoes on and asked him had he seen Kimberly Hart.

Tapping the guy on his shoulder, Tyler asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Kimberly Hart?"

Once Tommy turned around, he noticed a guy standing in front of him with blonde hair standing maybe 6'2. After giving the guy a once over, Tommy replied, "Yeah, she's over there" and pointed to where Kim was standing talking to her mother with her back to Tommy and Tyler.

Watching the guy make his way over to where Kim was, Tommy stopped Jason as he was walking past and asked, "Hey Jase, do you know who that guy is over there with Kim?"

Looking at the man in question, Jason replied, "No man I don't. But I wouldn't worry about him Tommy; after all didn't you say that last night went very well with you and Kim."

With a frown still on his face, Tommy replied, "Yeah, everything went great, but I still want to know who the hell that guy is hugging on Kim."

"This is a great party. I hope you're taking notes Aiesha because you're going to be doing this your self pretty soon," stated Trini.

"I don't need to take notes. I've got Kim to help me."

"Yeah I guess your right. But I don't………… Well this party certainly just picked up," said Trini as she spotted a guy hugging Kim.

"Girl what are you talking about."

"Isn't that Tyler over there hugging Kim," Trini pointed out as she pointed Aiesha in the direction in which the pair were in. "And isn't that Tommy standing over there watching the whole thing looking very pissed off," said Trini as she pointed out fact number 2.

"Oh my God, quick Trini how much money do you have on you?" asked Aiesha.

"I don't know. Why, do you need to make a quick run or something?"

"No. It's just for in case we need to bail Tommy out of jail," stated Aiesha.

"Hey there beautiful."

That one word sparked a feeling in Kim that she had not felt in a while. Although, only one person could say that one word and have her on cloud nine. Unfortunately, it wasn't him speaking.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly trying to hide her disappointment.

"You invited me remember. I even brought a present for the little guy and all."

"That's sweet," said Kim as she gave Tyler a hug. Come on; let's go put this present with the rest of the presents."

After putting away the newly arrived present, Kim took Tyler around and introduced him to her family and friends. After meeting everyone, well almost everyone, it was now time for Tyler to meet Tommy.

"Have you guys seen Tommy?" Kim asked her friends.

"I think he went to take Nick to use the bathroom," replied Adam.

"There they are," stated Rocky as he pointed toward Tommy carrying Nicholas across the backyard.

It seemed as though everyone had the same the question running through their head, how was Tommy going to react to this guy?

As Tommy walked up, he stopped and put his arm around Kim's waist as he looked at Tyler.

"Tommy, this is Tyler. And Tyler this Tommy," Kim introduced them.

"Hey," they both said.

"Tyler, Tommy is Nick's father, explained Kim.

"And you are?" asked Tommy.

"I'm Kim's date."

With those three little words being said, everyone's eyes went to Tommy.

Face frowned up and muscles tightened, Tommy excused himself from the group. Noticing that Tommy was a little mad, Kimberly went after him.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Kim said to everyone then made her way after Tommy.

Storming past guest, Tommy made his way through the kitchen to the front room to try to calm himself down.

"Tommy we need to talk," said Kim as she approached Tommy from behind.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Kim," Tommy responded still with his back to her.

"You know, Kim I actually Thought we were starting to get back to the way we used to be last night. But now I see how wrong I was. Let's just get through the rest of the part, because after all it's Nick's day. You go on and enjoy your company and I'll enjoy the company of my son," said Tommy as he walked past her and out the door to find his son.

With a single tear sliding down her face, Kimberly whispered after Tommy was gone, "Oh God, what have I done."

_I hope you guys like the latest installment. As you can see Tommy and Kim are working their way back to each other. The only thing standing in their way is each other. Stay tuned to see how they work out their differences and get back to each other. Thanks again and please read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay. What can I say; real life has been very hectic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews are what give me the motavation to continue._

After the party, it seemed as if Kim and Tommy had reversed back to how they were before Tommy found out he was Nicholas's father. When they were around each other, they acted like the other wasn't there. Although the silent treatment was mainly Tommy's doing. However, Kim would speak; it was just Tommy that would act like she wasn't there. But even with all the tension between them, they never let it affect the relationship they had with their son.

Oliver Residence:

Wednesday Evening

"I talked to Kimberly yesterday. I called to ask if it would be okay if Nicholas spent the weekend with me. She said yes of course, but she also informed me as to what was going on between you and her," Mrs. Oliver informed her son as she prepared dinner.

"Mom I really don't wanna talk about this," answered Tommy as he poured himself a cold glass of ice tea.

"Well to bad because we are. She is the mother of your son and you two need to be civil toward each other."

"I take care of my son and you know that. As long as he is happy, her feelings don't mean anything to me."

Turning the stove off, Jill took a seat opposite her son at the table, "Tommy you love Kim. How can you say that her feelings don't matter? I know that you are upset because she is seeing someone else, but Tommy, honey, look at it from the angel that everyone else is. Kimberly has the right to date anyone she pleases because you and she are not together. As badly as that hurts you, it's the truth."

"Mom I really don't care if she marries the guy. We have been over with for a while now. The only mistake I made was letting my guard down around her," said Tommy not bothering to look his mother in the face.

Tilting her son's head up so that she could look in his eyes, Jill responded, "Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes tell a whole different story. You love her just the same as you did when you first started dating. But now that she is showing someone else the attention that she used to show you, you want to lash out and walk around with an attitude. It doesn't work like that Tommy. If you really love her you would fight for her and don't let her get away for the second time in a row, because you might not get another chance."

Kim's Apartment:

Thursday Night

Sitting on her living room couch, Kimberly did what any woman would do; that's talk to her best friend on the phone. Every since Kim had moved back to Angel Grove, her and her two best friends Trini and Aisha had picked up where their friendship had left off when Kim moved to Florida. The three women talked about everything that was going on in their lives and I do mean everything.

"Are you serious Aisha? Rocky actually does that," asked Kimberly while trying to control her laughter.

"Yes. And it is so annoying. After he takes a shower he stands in front of the mirror with just a towel on and sings that old Rod Stewart song, "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on baby let me know," answered Aisha.

"I can just picture him doing that," replied Trini as the girls talked on three-way.

"So Kim, how are things going with you and Tyler?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah I want to know the answer to that one," replied Trini.

"I've seen him around the office and he has asked me out to lunch a couple times but I have turned him down. Although we are having dinner tomorrow night," answered Kim.

"So have things gotten any better between you and Tommy?" asked Trini.

"No not really. He comes by and spends time with Nick, but he doesn't really say much to me. I guess I can't blame him though for not wanting to speak to me. I mean when I look at it the way he does, I did sort of play with his emotions. We kissed for like five minutes then the next day I show up with another man to our son's birthday party. If the situations were reversed, I would probably feel the same way Tommy does."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't go around acting as if Tommy was the enemy," said Trini.

"Kim I want an honest answer, do you love Tommy?" questioned Aisha.

"Me and Tommy were in a relationship for three years and we have a son together, of course I will always love Tommy," Kim responded.

"What I mean is are you in love with Tommy right now but just dating Tyler because you feel like you can't be with Tommy," explained Aisha.

"I…………."

Before Kim could answer Aisha's question, there was a knock at her door.

"Hold on you guys, there's someone at the door."

Sitting the phone down, Kim got up from her place on the couch and went to answer her door. Looking through the peep hole, Kim was stunned to see who was at her door that evening.

"Hey Tommy," Kim said as she opened the door.

"Hey Kim, uh can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

Once Kim closed the door behind Tommy, she picked up the phone to end her conversation with her two best friends.

"Girls I'm gonna have to call you back," and with that Kim hung up her phone.

"So Tommy, what brings you over?" asked Kim as she took a seat in her previous spot on the couch.

"Since I leave Saturday morning for a race and I know that my mom is keeping Nicholas tomorrow night, I was wondering if it would be alright if he spent the night with me tonight. That way I could spend all day tomorrow with him and then drop him off at my mom's later on tomorrow," asked Tommy as he stood in the middle of the floor with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah sure, but let me feed him his dinner first. You are more than welcome to join us if you want," said Kim as she rose from the couch to walk down the hall toward Nick's bedroom.

"Yeah sure why not," replied Tommy as he took a seat on the couch.

As soon as Kim told Nick that his father was in the front room, he took off running at top speed to see him.

Hearing his son running down the hallway, Tommy turned around and picked his son up into his arms.

"Hey little man, how you doing?" asked Tommy after he gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," replied Nicholas as he held on tight to his dad's neck.

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go wash our hands so that we can eat that great dinner that your mother cooked for us," said Tommy.

With her view point from the kitchen, Kim watched as Tommy led Nicholas to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once they were done, they both took their respective seats at the kitchen table. Like most three year olds, Nicky made a mess while trying to feed himself. Even though there was going to be a lot to clean up, both parents were amused nonetheless to watch their son grow before their eyes.

With the leftovers from dinner put away and the kitchen clean, the family of three retired to the front room.

"We should be leaving soon. I still need to give this little man a bath and it's getting close to his bedtime," said Tommy as he rose from the couch.

"Nick, why don't you go play in your room and let mommy and daddy talk for minute," said Kim as she sent her son to his room.

"Kim…….."

"No, Tommy. We really need to talk."

Sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Tommy replied, "Talk about what."

"About us."

With a confused look on his face, Tommy answered, "Us. What us? As far as I know, there is a Kim and there is a Tommy, but there is no us."

"You know what I mean Tommy. We can't keep acting like this toward one another. We need to work through what happened three weeks ago."

"Oh, you mean how you lead me on and then……"

"Lead you on," Kim interrupted.

"Yeah. Remember when you kissed me up against your door and then showed up the next day at our son's birthday party with your boyfriend. Remember that," Tommy reminded her.

"He is not my boyfriend Tommy. We have gone out a couple of times, but that's it," explained Kim.

"Look you don't have to explain anything to me. What you do and who you do it with is no concern of mine. My mom made sure that I got that through my thick skull."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I'm not going to hide the fact that I have feelings for you. I know it, our friends know it, and I think that deep down inside, you know it. But the fact of the matter is, I don't wanna put myself on the line to be hurt again by you. That letter hurt like hell. To think that another man could give your girlfriend something you couldn't or satisfy her in a way that you can't kills your pride. But then when I realized the real reason behind the letter, it still hurt me because it made me question why you didn't tell me we had a son together. It made me think that I had done something wrong to make you believe that I wouldn't make a good father. Which is why I have been busting my ass to prove to you that I am," Tommy said with a look of love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," replied Kim with tears in her eyes.

"It's not you." Reaching out to tilt her head up, Tommy explained, "I'm not mad at you. It's just……. When I saw that you had someone that you were spending time with, I just automatically thought that this guy is going to step in and take my place with you and Nicholas. I know that's ridiculous, but that's what was going on in my head."

"Tommy I would never let another guy take your place in either one of lives be it me or Nick. You are his father. You are the one he loves."

"What about you?" asked Tommy looking Kimberly in the eyes.

Before Kim could answer, Nick came running out of his room yelling for Tommy.

"Daddy come play with me," yelled Nick as he climbed into Tommy's lap.

Finally taking his eyes off of Kim, Tommy looked down at his son and said, "How about we go to my house and play huh. You wanna spend the night with your dad?"

"Yeah," shouted Nicholas as he got out of his fathers lap and jumped up and down while laughing.

"Alright let's go put your shoes on then we can leave."

Once Tommy left to go help Nick put on his shoes, Kim released a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. She was very thankful that Nick interrupted when he did. She her self was not ready to explore the answer to that question.

"Come on kid lets go. Kiss your mother and tell her you'll see her later."

"See you later mommy," Nick stated after giving his mother a kiss and a hug.

"Bye baby. You be good for your dad," Kim replied as she walked them to the door.

"Bye Kim."

"Bye, Tommy," said Kim as she closed the door.

Jedi's Garden Restaurant:

Friday Night

It was an evening planned down to perfection. It all started with Tyler arriving at Kimberly's home promptly at 7:00 as planned to pick her up for dinner. Upon opening her apartment door, Kim was greeted by Tyler with a warm smile and a dozen of white roses. Seeing the white roses, Kim was hit off guard with a memory of the first man to ever give her white roses, Tommy.

Shortly after arriving at the restaurant, they were seated and given menus. Tyler then proceeded to ask the waiter for a bottle of their best champagne. Tyler was pulling out every trick he had. First starting off with the white roses leading up to a nice candle lit diner and a bottle of very expensive champagne. This night had to go as smooth as possible if he wanted to complete his mission of making Kimberly Harte his.

"I know I said this to you earlier, but I have to say this again. You look absolutely amazing," said Tyler as he gazed at Kim across the candle lit table. "You are beautiful."

There it was again. That one little something that always seemed to bring back memories of her first love, Tommy. Even though Tommy did not own the word beautiful, to Kimberly he did. Out of all the possible words Tyler could have used to describe her, he picked that one. Even though Kimberly was all smiles on the outside, on the inside she was screaming at him to never use that word again.

"Kim……Kim……..Kim….."

"Huh," said Kim as she snapped back into reality.

"You just seemed as if you spaced out on me for awhile there. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is just fine," replied Kim as she took a sip of her champagne.

The rest of the evening was spent eating a fabulous meal with various conversations of small talk. To Tyler it seemed as if the night had been a complete success. As he replayed it in his mind on the ride back to Kim's apartment, dinner had gone well and he had managed to keep a smile on her face almost the entire night. Although, that was just one half of the story. Kim on the other hand had been having a big tug of war match going on inside her head most of the night. And holding on to the ropes were none other than Tommy and Tyler.

After parking the car and opening Kim's door to let her out of the car, Tyler then walked her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Kim."

"Me too."

After what seemed like an eternity, Tyler leaned down as Kim leaned up and gave a soft but passionate goodnight kiss.

"I am seriously falling in love with you Kim," Tyler said with his lips a half an inch apart from hers.

With her eyes still closed, Kimberly responded, "I'm falling back in love with you to Tommy."

Realizing what she just said, the couple pulled apart and looked at each other.

Eyes wide open from shock; Kimberly very quickly tried to apologize. "I am so sorry Tyler."

"Don't Kim. The heart knows what it wants, even when the body tries to deny it. Obviously my heart wanted you and you wanted somebody else."

"Tyler just let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything Kim." And with that Tyler walked off with a sad and hurt look on his face.

Kim's Apartment:

Midnight

Alone in the dark, Kim sat alone on her couch with a cup of coffee in her hand replaying the events of tonight. The one thing that she sees over and over again is the look on Tyler's face when he walked away. Knowing that she needed to talk to someone to help with the dilemma in head, Kim called the one person she knew she could talk to at anytime of the day no matter what.

"Hello."

"Hey Kendall."

"Kim are you okay? You sound like you had a horrible day," stated Kendall over the phone.

"I'm fine. It's just that I really need someone to talk to."

"Sure go ahead, what's on your mind?"

"Of course you know I went out with Tyler tonight. When he picked me up he brought me a dozen of white roses."

"Were they beautiful," interrupted Kendal.

"Yeah, but when I saw them, it just brought on a whole slew of memories of Tommy," explained Kim. "Tommy came by last night and we finally talked about what happened at Nicholas's birthday party. He explained to me that he wasn't angry at me for inviting Tyler to the party, but that he felt that Tyler was taking his place in both me and Nick's life."

"Are you serious? He was just jealous all this time," asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I thought it was actually kind of cute."

"So how did dinner go with Tyler? Apparently it didn't go to well because you're on the phone with me instead of being dessert for Tyler," said Kendall as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dinner went great. It was after dinner where things went south."

"How far south?"

"As in the fiery pits of hell south."

"What the hell happened Kim?"

With the event in question still fresh in her head; Kim explained the details to Kendall. "When we arrived back at my place, Tyler being the true gentleman that he is walked up to my apartment. During our good night kiss, Tyler confessed that he was falling in love with me. But unfortunately, I was the one that blurted out and I quote, "That I am falling back in love with you to Tommy."

"Oh my God. Please tell me that you did not really say that Kim."

"Kendall you should have seen the look on his face. He was so hurt. I tried to apologize as soon as the words came out of my mouth but he did not want to hear any of it. He just turned and walked away," Kimberly explained. "God Kendall I felt so awful."

"So now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I truly don't know," answered Kim.

"Do you love Tommy?" Asked Kendall.

After giving the question some thought, Kim responded with, "Of course I do. I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do," stated Kendall.

Mrs. Oliver's Home

Saturday Morning:

After being woken up at six in the morning by her son Tommy, Jill Oliver decided to stay up and get ready for the day ahead of her. Since Tommy's flight for Memphis was scheduled to leave at 7:30 that morning, he decided to bring over his son Nicholas as soon as possible, so that way he would make it to the airport on time.

With her grandson still upstairs in the guest bedroom sleeping, Jill got started on breakfast. Not to long after finishing breakfast, Jill heard the faint sound of crying coming from upstairs. Upon seeing his grandmother coming into the room, Nicholas ran to her and slowly stopped crying.

With breakfast over with, Jill than proceeded to give Nicholas a bath and get him dressed. By the time anyone knew it, it was almost noon time. Sitting down to enjoy a nice Looney Tunes movie with Nick, Jill was interrupted by the ringing of her door bell.

"Kimberly darling, please come in," said Jill as she ushered Kim inside.

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver."

"Please call me Jill," responded Mrs. Oliver as both women took seats at the kitchen table.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy come watch the movie with me," pleaded Tyler as he climbed into his mothers lap.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back in there and watch the movie and when I'm done talking to your grandmother, I'll be in there to watch it with you," said Kimberly as she gave her son a kiss on the head.

"Okay," replied Nick as he got down and ran back into the front room to watch his movie.

After noticing the uncomfortable look on Kim's face, Jill asked, "Kimberly honey, is everything okay?"

Taking a moment to get her thoughts together, Kim proceeded tell Jill about Tommy coming over and what was said during their talk.

"He actually admitted that to you. I thought for sure with that stupid pride of his that boy was going to stay mad forever," said Jill.

"Me to, but it also showed me how much he wanted to be in our lives. Tommy also admitted that he still has feelings for me." With a slight pause, Kim continued. "Yesterday, I realized that I still have feelings for him too."

"What are you saying dear?" asked Mrs. Oliver hoping against all odds that her son and Kim would get back together. Seeing as how Kim was the only girl that Tommy ever truely loved.

"I'm saying that I still love your son and I don't think that I ever stopped," admitted Kimberly with a sincere smile on her face. "That's why I came over. I was wondering if you had Tommy's hotel information."

"Yes, I have it. Just wait here while I go and retrieve it," said Jill as she went up to her room and gathered the information for Kimberly.

Angel Grove International Airport

Saturday Afternoon:

"Flight 1210 to Memphis Tennessee is now boarding at gate 24," was the announcement heard over the loud speaker.

"Well that's my flight," said Kim as she looked at her son and some what mother-in-law. "You be good for your grandmother. I love you baby. I'll call you when I get there okay."

Giving his mother a hug, Nicholas responded with a kiss and said, "I love you to mommy."

Looking at the woman Jill always knew would some day be her daughter, she gave Kim a hug and wished her luck.

Natchez Raceway

Memphis Tennessee

Saturday Evening:

After finishing his last practice run, Tommy was more than happy to be leaving the track. Tired from the practice itself along with having jet lag from the plane ride earlier, all Tommy wanted to do was have a nice dinner, drink a beer or two, and retire to a nice long sleep.

Reaching his hotel, Tommy decided to stop and have a meal at the bar/grill located in the hotel. While waiting for the steak and fries that he ordered, Tommy thought it would be a good idea to check on his mother and son.

Picking up his cell phone, Tommy called his mother.

"Hello."

"Hey mom how's everything going?" asked Tommy as he took a swig from his beer.

"Everything's fine here. How about yourself? Meet any interesting people."

"Mom as soon as I got here I went straight to the track, I haven't had time to meet anybody. By the way is Nick still up or did Kim come get him already."

"He's still here but he's asleep. Nick's going to be with me the entire weekend. Kim came by and asked if I could watch him a little longer. There was something important that she needed to do," explained Mrs. Oliver.

"Well my food is here and I'll talk to you tomorrow before my race," said Tommy.

"Alright dear, good night."

"Good night mom," with that said Tommy hung up the phone.

Hilton Suites

Memphis Tennessee:

After dinner, Tommy retired to his to take a long hot shower and get ready for bed. Little did he know that at the same time, the mother of his son was arriving at the same airport that he did just hours ago.

Stepping into the taxi and telling him her destination, Kim was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Pulling out her cell phone, Kim called Mrs. Oliver to let her know that she had made it okay.

"I am so glad that you made it safely dear. That boy is going to be so surprised."

"I just hope he is there."

"Trust me dear he is. I talked to him an hour ago and he was having dinner at the restaurant inside the hotel," explained Jill.

"Jill please tell me that I am doing the right thing," said Kim needing reassurance.

"If you love him like you say you do, then there is nothing in the world more right than telling him."

"Thanks Jill. I really needed to hear that," said Kim as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel Tommy was staying in.

After paying the cab fair, Kim then walked inside the hotel and headed straight for the elevator. Once reaching the twelfth floor, Kim walked down the hallway until she found suite 1205. Gathering up all the courage she could, Kim knocked on the door.

After shutting of the water from his shower, Tommy heard someone knock on his door.

"Who the hell could that be," said Tommy out loud to himself. "I'm coming yelled Tommy hoping that the person on the other side of the door heard him. Quickly towel drying him self, Tommy threw on a pair of blue plaid boxers and proceeded to answer the door.

Knocking for the fourth time, Kim was ready to turn and leave until she heard some commotion from inside the room.

Looking through the peep hole on the door, Tommy was shocked to say the least to see who was standing out side his door. Opening the door, Tommy said the first thing that came to his mind. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

**_Sorry for such a long wait. Although I hope that this chapter made up for it. Not to worry chapter 13 is already in the works. Hopefully I won't take as long to finish it. Hope you all enjoyed and always please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

_First off I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments and words of encouragement mean a lot to me. Now on with the story._

Hilton Suites

Memphis Tennessee:

Saturday Night

"Kim, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy with a look of confusion on his face.

"I……. I……..," after trying to find the right words but couldn't, Kim decided to do what she has wanted to do every since she boarded her plane in Angel Grove. Kim grabbed Tommy's face with both hands and gave him the most passionate kiss she ever had. Through that kiss, Kim was trying to express to Tommy how much love she had for him and how much she wanted to be with him.

Not one to just be an innocent bystander, after the initial shock wore off; Tommy placed both his hands around Kim's waist and proceeded to kiss her back. After the need for air won out over kissing Kimberly more, Tommy ushered her inside his room. With her bags sitting in one corner of the room and she on the bed, Tommy was then brought back to his original question.

"What are you doing here Kim?"

Standing to her feet, Kim began to pace the room as she thought of just the right words to explain to Tommy her reason for showing up unannounced. Finally deciding on just telling Tommy the truth and keeping it short and simple, Kim replied, "I wanted to come and tell you to your face that I love you."

With tears coming down her face, Kim continued, "After hearing how you felt about me Thursday, it made me think about a lot of things. It made me question if I ever stopped loving you. And the answer that I came up with, was no. No matter how many times I tried to stop loving you even after I sent the letter, there was still a little piece of me that held on to that love. And then when I see how great you are with Nicholas………. You are the perfect father. I see the three of us being this perfect little family and I don't want to loose you to someone else so I had to tell you now," Kim said as best she could with a shaken voice and tear stained face.

Getting up from his chair at the desk, Tommy walked over to Kim and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. Holding her face with both hands and in almost a whisper, Tommy replied, "You won't lose me Kim. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." In what seemed to be slow motion, the two inched their faces closer together and began to kiss with a new found passion.

Much to Kim's disapproval, Tommy stopped and asked a question that was just burning a hole in the back of his mind.

"What about Tyler Kim?"

Still standing in front of Tommy with her arms around his neck, Kim looked into his eyes with a smile on her face and replied, "Tyler knows exactly who my heart belongs to. Trust me you don't have to worry about him." Feeling satisfied with that answer, the two once again picked up where they left off.

The kisses went from very intense and passionate to ones of a softer nature. Tommy then proceeded to make a trail of wet kisses from Kim's lips to her neck. "Now where was it?" Tommy asked himself mentally. "Oh yeah it's right…….." A soft moan told Tommy that he had found Kim's soft spot located right between Kim's ear and collar bone. Making his way back to her lips, Tommy put his arms under Kim's legs and carried over to the bed.

Once there, Tommy sat on the bed with Kim straddling his lap. While Tommy's hands were rubbing up and down Kim's back, her hands were doing a little roaming of there own. In a steady motion, Kim's hands were rubbing Tommy's thighs inside and out. Kissing her neck once again, Tommy started to unbutton Kim's blouse. With her shirt open, Tommy kissed from her neck to in between her breast. Through the safety of her bra Tommy started to massage her breast. With both hands on the back of Tommy's head, Kim held him to her chest where he had started to kiss and nibble on each breast. After hearing Kim moan loudly, Tommy paused just long enough to ask Kim in a very out of breath voice, "If you want me stop you better tell me now."

Tilting his head up so that she could look into his eyes, Kim replied, "I want you to make love to me Tommy."

Oliver Residence

Sunday Morning:

As Mrs. Oliver sat down to have breakfast with her grandson, she couldn't help but wonder, what was the outcome with Kim's visit to Tommy? Little did she know, she wasn't about to ponder that thought for long. Hearing her phone ringing, Jill went into the front and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello."

"Hey mom," answered Tommy on the other end.

"Darling how are you?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine. How's the little man?"

"Nick's doing just great. He's sitting here eating his blueberry pancakes and eggs like a big boy," answered Mrs. Oliver.

"That's good."

"So, how did things go between you and Kimberly?"

"At first, I was shocked to see her. I mean, I was happy but still at the same time I was shocked. After I let her in, she explained to me why she had come down to see me. We sat down and talked and worked everything out," Tommy answered not wanting to go into the details of what really happened last night.

"Great. Just great dear. Let me talk to Kimberly for a moment," said Jill as she cleaned Nicholas's mouth and hands since he was finished with his breakfast.

"She's in the shower mom. I can have her call you when she gets out."

"That's fine. So what time is the race?"

"The race starts at 3:00 my time so its 5:00 your time." Hearing a knock at the door, Tommy replied, "Mom I gotta go. Room service is here with our food. Kiss the little man for me and I'll be sure to have Kim call you. Bye."

"Bye."

Hilton Suites

Memphis, Tennessee:

"I'm coming," yelled Tommy after hanging the phone up from talking to his mother.

Opening the door, Tommy was greeted by a hotel bellboy pushing a cart that had two breakfast trays on it. As Tommy was searching for his wallet to pay for the meals, Kim then came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Returning with the money, Tommy noticed the young man was not paying attention to him as he tried to pay him. Looking behind him, Tommy turned around and followed the young mans eyes to a corner in the room where Kim was kneeling down rummaging through her bag trying to find something to wear. After grabbing a couple of items very quickly, Kimberly returned to the bathroom to get dressed.

Looking back at the young employee, Tommy stated, "She's beautiful isn't she."

Having been caught in the act of admiring another mans woman, the young man quickly apologized. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again. That's my wife you're looking at."

"Sorry sir." And with that being said, the young man left.

Kimberly came out of the bathroom wearing a very short light blue jean skirt with a blue tank top on and pair of blue Old Navy flip flops. Her hair was hanging down and you could tell that it had been cut in layers. So that when it did hang down it feathered around her face.

"Uh uh." Shaking his head, Tommy continued, "You are not leaving this room dressed like that."

"What? You don't like what I have on," Kim said as gave a little twirl in the floor.

"No. I love what you have on. I especially love that tattoo on the back of your shoulder," said Tommy as he came to stand behind Kim as he gave her a kiss on her shoulder.

"The problem is, so will every other guy that sees you. I literally had to threaten that bellboy that brought the food up here. He was so busy looking at you when you came out of the bathroom in that towel, that he never noticed me trying to pay him," said Tommy as he held onto Kimberly.

"My my, aren't we jealous," said Kim as she walked over to where the food was still sitting on the cart. "What time do you have to be at the track?" asked Kim as she started to eat some of her breakfast.

"I have to be there in an hour," answered Tommy as he sat opposite Kimberly at the desk to eat his ownbreakfast.

"I need to call your mother and check on Nicholas," said Kim as she got up from the table and went in search of her cell phone.

"Oh yeah, I talked to my mom while you were in the shower. She wants you to call her," said Tommy as he took a sip from his orange juice. "I was supposed to tell you when you got of the bathroom, but somehow you distracted me."

"Great. My batteries dead," said Kim as she returned to her seat. "Where's your phone? I'll call her from yours."

Aisha's Apartment:

Sunday afternoon

"I know. This is really weird. I haven't heard from Kim since Friday night before she went out to dinner with Tyler," Aisha told Trini over the phone.

"Me either. I tried calling her all day yesterday and my calls went straight to her voice mail. I even tried calling her house and the same thing happened. Have you tried calling her today?" asked Trini.

"Yeah and I got the same response as you, her voice mail. You don't think she spent the whole weekend with Tyler do you?"

"I highly doubt that. Kim would never be away from her son that long," stated Trini.

"Wait a minute. Kim had a mommy free pass this weekend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember Kim told us that Nick was spending Thursday and Friday night with Tommy and his mother was watching him Saturday. So therefore, Kim wouldn't have to be back to get Nicholas until some time today," explained Aisha.

"Wow. You're right. I guess we'll just have to wait until we hear from her to know what really happened."

"Are you coming over Billy's house with the rest of us to watch Tommy's race?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah more than likely. What time does it start?"

"The race starts at 5:00. Rocky and Jason just left here going to the grocery store to buy food and snacks for everyone. As soon as they get back, us three are going to head over to Billy's place so that we could get everything setup."

"Okay, well I'll meet you guys over there around 4:00 because Jaime and I are going over to my parents for lunch," replied Trini.

"Alright."

"Let me know if you hear from Kim before I do."

"Will do," replied Aisha. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Natchez Raceway

Memphis, Tennessee:

Sunday Evening

After doing the usual inspection of his race car with his pit crew, it was now time for Tommy to get into his racing gear. With Kim sitting on the side line with the crew, Tommy was inside the locker room with the other racers getting dressed.

"Hey Oliver, who's the girl that you were with earlier when you came in?" asked Jake Johnson a fellow racer.

"That's my girlfriend Kimberly. Remember I showed you that picture of my son Nicholas when we had the last race. Well that's his mother," replied Tommy.

"I thought you guys weren't together Tommy", stated Scott Williams another fellow racer. "Last time I talked to you, you said you two were just friends."

"Are you kidding me. How in the hell did you get a girl that damn hot?" asked Jake.

"Whatever," said Tommy with a smile on his face after flipping Jake the bird.

"No. Seriously dude, did you slip something into her drink the night you got her pregnant. Because I know that's the only way you could get a girl like that," responded Jake.

Before Tommy could say anything back, there was an announcement over the louder speaker informing the racers they had 15 minutes left to get to their assigned stations.

"Just for that smart ass comment, I'll see you at the finish line after I win holding a big ass check in one hand and my fine ass girl in the other," said Tommy as he walked to his pit area.

"You hear that Pete. He actually thinks he's gonna win," said Jake to another racer named Peter Malloy as they made their way to their pit areas also.

Billy's House

Sunday Evening:

Whether they were eating pizza, hot wings, chips or popcorn, everyone was scattered around watching Tommy's race on the 40inch plasma screen in Billy's huge living room. It had become a sort of tradition. When ever Tommy had a race, they would always gather at someone's house and watch the race together.

"Did anyone tell Kim that we were getting together to watch the race?" asked Adam as he returned from the kitchen after refilling his class with soda.

"No. I tried calling her earlier today and all I got was her voice mail," replied Billy.

"Same goes for me and Aisha," said Trini.

"Man this sure is a close race," said Rocky munching on a plate full of hot wings.

"I know, that guy isn't giving Tommy any room to do anything," replied Jason as he sat on the couch with Kat wrapped in his arms.

"It's coming down to the last five laps and it looks like Tommy's stuck in second," said Aisha as she ate a piece of pepperoni pizza with pickle slices on it.

"Honey, that is so gross. Do you have to eat that sitting next to me?" asked Rocky.

With a look of disbelief on her face, Aisha responded, "I know you are not talking with all the nasty shit that you eat. Plus you try being almost five months pregnant with your hormones going crazy and see what type of foods you crave."

"I guess she told you," said Trini as she sat on the floor eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Guys, their down to the last two laps. Do you think he can pull it off? I mean, Tommy and that guy are neck and neck," stated Tanya.

"Of course he can. Tommy always does," answered Kat as she snuggled closer to Jason.

Natchez Raceway:

Memphis, Tennessee

Even though it was down to the last two laps, to Tommy, he still had a long way to go. With Peter Malloy right by his side not giving him an inch of space, Tommy still had to worry about Scott Williams not to far off their tails. All in all, if Tommy wanted to win this race, he was going to have to come up with a plan and fast.

"Tommy we're coming upon the last lap you have got to break away now man," said Steve a member of his pit crew.

"I'm trying to but this asshole has me pint on this damn wall," replied Tommy.

"Tommy listen to me, this is your uncle John. On this last curve, I want you to slam on the gas and turn your car so that it angels on to the front of Peter's bumper. You're gonna push this bastard out of your way and head to that finish line understand."

"Yes sir."

As he watched his nephew enter the last turn, John screamed into the headset, "NOW TOMMY. DO IT NOW."

Following his uncles instructions, Tommy rammed his car into Peter's bumper and pushed him out of his way. As Tommy crossed the finish line, five seconds later Peter crossed.

As soon as Tommy pulled into his pit area, he jumped out of his car and started to celebrate with his team. As the reporters and camera crews made their way over, they just so happen to get a great shot of Tommy. But of course, Tommy was not alone.

Billy's House:

"OH MY GOD," was the collective response from the group as they watched Tommy and Kimberly kiss on national TV. Everyone had a look of shock on their face. They all expected Tommy and Kim to get back together eventually, but since they had been at each other throats as of lately, no one expected it to be this soon.

"Well, at least now we know where she is," spoke Trini.

"And who she's with," said Aisha.

"When they get back, they both have some explaining to do," replied Jason.

"Wow! They look really cute together," added Tanya.

"They always have," said Billy.

"Okay enough of this love connection shit. They're back together. So what," said Rocky.

"Way to kill the mood Rocky," stated Adam.

"Quite guys. They are about to present Tommy with his check," noted Billy.

Natchez Raceway:

Memphis, Tennessee

"It is with great honor that I present this check to you Mr. Oliver on behalf of the great state of Tennessee and Natchez Raceway for 25,000 dollars. Good luck on your future races son," said Dave Slope owner of Natchez Raceway Stadium.

"Thank you sir," replied Tommy as he shook Dave's hand posed for a few pictures.

Once all the interviews were over, Kim and Tommy headed back to Tommy's hotel room where they ordered room service and enjoyed a quite meal.

"You do know that the guys saw you on TV with hugging and kissing me right," said Tommy as he and Kim lay snuggled together in his bed.

"I'm pretty sure they did. I can defiantly count on Trini and Aisha giving me the third degree. Jason too."

"Yeah, he's gonna drill me to. But Ms. Hart, I think we should worry about that another day," said Tommy as he gave Kim a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You know Mr. Oliver I think you're right," replied Kim as she kissed Tommy also.

And the two went on to enjoy their night together. With the knowledge of knowing that their family and friends had seen them together. But what the couple did not know, was that a third party had also watched the race and had also saw the little exchange of love between the two. Unfortunately, this person had a totally different response to that of their friends and no one knew exactly what to expect from it.

_**Thanks for all the great reviews. Big thanks go out to my girl Milli for keeping me on my toes. Thanks for keeping me focused. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking of doing an NC-17 version, but am not sure if I am. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. Your comments are the inspiration that helps me move on to the next chapter. I am glad that you all are enjoying the story so far. I only hope that you all continue to enjoy this roller coaster of a ride that I am going to take you on. I have been trying to upload this chapter for the last two weeks but my computer was acting an ass. So finally today it decided to coopoerate.**_

****

****

****

****

****

****

Denny's Restaurant

Monday Morning:

After the initial buzz wore off from seeing that their friends were back together again, most called it a night due to some having to got to work in the morning and Aisha having an early doctor's appointment.

"I'm telling you it's a boy Aisha," said Rocky as he ate a piece of his blueberry pancakes.

"And just how do you know?"

Placing his silverware back onto his plate, Rocky began to give Aisha his theory on how he could tell what the baby's gender is going to be. "One night when you were sleep, I laid there and watched you for a while. After about 20 minutes, I saw the baby move. I was just over whelmed."

With a faraway look I his eyes, Rocky continued in a voice just above a whisper. "I couldn't help but think, wow, one day I'm gonna be able to hold my baby in my hands. So I started talking to him. You must have been really out of it because you didn't wake up at all. I remember placing my hands on your stomach, and while I was rubbing it, he gave the hardest kick ever. And all I could say was... that's my boy. I think that after a while of listening to me, he kind of got bored and went to sleep because he stopped moving. But then all I could think was that, I had put my son to sleep for the first time."

After hearing the lovely comments that Rocky told her, Aisha wiped the tears from her eyes. As she opened her mouth to respond, Aisha couldn't find the words. So instead, she stood up and leaned across the table and gave Rocky a tender kiss in which she repeated "I love you" over and over again.

Moore & Moore Law Firm

Monday Morning:

Even though Trini was all sugar and spice to her friends and family, she was nothing but pure evil to anyone she went against in the courtroom. With a record of 15 wins and 1 loss, Trini had the right to walk in any courtroom with the confidence of a woman who knows she is about to win. Sitting at her desk looking over the divorce files of her newest client, Trini was soon interrupted when the voice of her secretary came over the intercom to announce that she had a call.

"Ms. Kwan you have a call on line 1."

"Thank you Leslie," said Trini as she answered her phone.

"This is Trini speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Trini I got your message last night saying to call you at work this morning. What's up," said Zack.

Pushing her papers to the side, Trini got right down to business explaining to Zack just why she had him call her.

"You didn't by any chance happen to catch Tommy's race yesterday did you?" asked Trini.

"Sorry, I didn't have a chance to watch it. I had practice all day yesterday. Since we leave to go on tour with Usher Thursday, we had to make sure all the dancers knew their routine down pact," explained Zack. "So, what did I miss?"

"You only missed the reunion of a life time. When Aisha and I couldn't find Kim all weekend, we got kind of worried. But once we saw Tommy's race, we realized that we had got all worked up for nothing. When Tommy jumped out of his car at the winners circle, guess who was there to greet him with a big passionate kiss. None other than the one and only Kimberly Ann Hart. That's right, you heard it here first. Tommy and Kimberly are back together," finished Trini with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wow! That's great. But after what you told me about how they had been treating each other since Nick's birthday party, I thought they would never get back together. At least not this soon."

"Well they are. And we are just waiting to drill them about it when they get back."

"I better get an update on all the juicy details. And I mean all the details. Look Trini, I gotta go; but keep me informed okay," said Zack as he prepared to hang up.

"Not a problem. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

American Air Flight 1907

Monday Afternoon:

Sitting in first class, the couple sat snuggled together each in their own thoughts. Contemplating over the events of the last couple of days, both were brought back to reality by the voice of the flight stewardess.

"Let me guess, newly weds."

Looking at each other, Tommy and Kimberly both replied at the same time. "No."

"Maybe not yet, but I can tell that you both are very much in love," said the stewardess.

"Yes we are," said Kim as she lovingly rubbed Tommy's cheek.

"Well then congratulations anyway. Can I offer you both some champagne."

"Yes. Thank you," they both replied.

After taking their glass, Kim and Tommy both made a toast to each other.

Looking into Tommy's eyes, Kim started off first by saying, "To you Tommy the love of my life. The last couple of years without have been lonely and sad. I don't ever want to feel like that again. That's why I don't ever plan on letting you go again. So whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me forever."

"Wow! I don't know how I can follow up a speech like that," stated Tommy. "Okay, okay." With a serious look on his face, he began with, "Beautiful. First off it feels great just to be able to call you that again. I am so happy that you feel the same way I do, that I can't even put it into words. But what I can put into words, is how I am not going to let you or myself, walk out on us again. I plan on telling you that I love you everyday so there is no way that you could forget. You and Nick are my world Kim. There is nobody and I do mean nobody that is going to split us up."

"To us."

"To us," echoed Kim.

Pressman Inc.

Monday Afternoon:

After not seeing Kim at her desk all morning, Tyler finally decided to go looking around the building for her. With his search turning up empty, Tyler asked a fellow co-worker about Kim's where abouts.

"Hey Susan, have you seen Kimberly at all today?"

"No. I believe Cindy said that Kimberly called in sick this morning. She'll probably be back in tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot Susan. I'll call Kim later on to see how she feeling," said Tyler. Once Susan was out of ear-shot, Tyler replied, "Or maybe I'll just go by her home and check on her in person."

With a mischievous smile on his face, Tyler had decided that one way or another, he was going to see Kimberly Hart today.

Angel Grove International Airport

Monday Evening:

"Mommy," yelled Nicholas as he spotted his parents coming towards him.

"Hey baby," said Kim as she bent down to pick up her son. "I missed you so much sweetheart. Have you been a good boy for your grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Hey little man. What's going on. Can I have a kiss?" asked Tommy as he took Nick from Kim's arms.

"Thanks again Mrs. Oliver for watching Nick over the weekend for me. I hope he was not too much trouble."

"Nonsense dear. He was no trouble at all. And please call me mom," said Jill Oliver.

"Well in that case, thanks mom," said Kim with a smile as collected her son from Tommy.

"Let's get our bags and get out of here," stated Tommy as he went in search of their luggage.

"I am so glad that you two are home and together again," said Mrs. Oliver as she stood with the couple at the baggage claim in the airport.

"Not as happy as we are," replied Kim.

"Okay, I believe this is all of our things. Let's get out of here," said Tommy as he and his family made their way out of the airport.

Oliver residence

Monday Evening:

With Kimberly up stairs packing up Nicks things, that gave Tommy and his mother a chance to talk privately.

"So Tommy, is this it. Is this time going to be for the long run."

"Yeah mom, I think so. I'm actually thinking about Kim and me long-term. I've even thought about getting rid of my condo apartment and buying a house. So I can ask her to move in with me. That way we wouldn't have to drag Nick from place to place. I really wanna make it work with us mom," said Tommy.

"Then if that's what you want Tommy go for it. No matter what happens, you have my support 100," replied Jill as she leaned over to give her son a hug.

Hearing the two making their way down the stairs, Tommy and his mother went into the living room where they met up with Kim and Nicholas.

"So, you got everything together?" asked Tommy.

"Yep. All of Nick's things are packed and we are ready to go," answered Kim as she held Nicks hand.

"Alright you two let's get out of here," Tommy said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ushered his family of two out of the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow mom."

"Bye dears."

"Bye grandma," yelled as Nick as Tommy put him into his booster seat inside his truck.

Kim's Apartment

Monday Night:

Pulling up and parking in the empty parking space in front of Kimberly's apartment building, the Oliver's and Harts proceeded to go into the building.

"I'll grab the bags. You just take Nick inside," said Tommy as he went to the back of his Escalade and grabbed Kim's and Nick's luggage.

Once Tommy came inside and closed the door, Kim asked, "Do you want Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese," answered Tommy as he took a seat on the couch.

With the menu of a local Chinese restaurant in her hand, Kim asked, "What do you want?"

"Beef lo mien, orange chicken, and an extra order of fortune cookies," answered Tommy as he sat on the couch watching cartoons on the Disney Channel with his son.

"Alright dinner should be here in 20 minutes," said Kim as she took a seat with them on the couch.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna take this little man and give him a bath," stated Tommy as he picked Nicholas up and tickled him all the way to the bathroom.

"Okay. I'm just gonna check my messages."

"You have 10 new messages," said Kim's voice mail after she entered in her security password.

First message, "Hi darling this is your mother. Give me a call when you get this. Love you."

Message #2, "Hey Kim this is Kendall. Give me a call."

Message #3, "Kim this is Aisha. I guess I'll try your cell. Bye."

Message #4, "Kim it's me Trini. Aisha and I have been trying to reach you on your cell all day. Give us a call will you."

Message#5, "Okay Kimberly. This so not funny. We haven't heard from you in two days. Call me ASAP."

Message#6, "Kim could you please call Aisha. I already have to deal with her mood swings. Now with her panicking over you is making my job ten times harder."

Message#7, "I have been wrecking my brain trying to figure out where you were. Not to mention having heart attack after heart attack from worrying whether or not you were ok. And all this time you were with Tommy possibly creating another little Tommy. If I go into premature labor over this, it is going to be all your fault."

Message#8, "Kim it's me Adam. We all saw what happened. I'll harass you two when you get back. Enjoy your selves."

Message#9, "So, you had me and Aisha worried to death while all the time you were with Tommy. If anybody you should have called your best friend Trini and told her what was going on. But since I am a lawyer, you will be put on the stand. And you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Got it. Good."

Message#10, "Its Jase Kim. I just thought that I would warn you. Aisha and Trini have been worried about you all weekend since you haven't been answering your phone. They saw that you were with Tommy. They both were very pissed that you didn't tell them that you were going down there with him. Of course you know that they are going to want to know how it all happened and everything in between. But all in all, we're all happy that you two are back together. I'll talk to later. Bye." End of messages.

15 minutes later there was a knock on Kimberly's door. Thinking it was the Chinese food they had just ordered, Kim proceeded to answer the door. As she opened the door, Kim was shocked to see who was on the other end.

"Hey Kim."

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" asked Kimberly.

"Susan told me that you called in sick today. So I thought that I would bring you some chicken noodle soup," answered Tyler as he held up the brown paper bag and walked inside Kimberly's apartment.

"You really didn't have to do that," said Kim as she looked from Tyler to the bathroom door that was closed and back to Tyler.

"It was no problem at all." Rubbing his hand up and Kim's left arm, Tyler continued by saying, "Besides, you shouldn't be alone when you're not feeling good. You should have someone here to those little things for you while you're laying down resting."

"She does."

Turning their heads in the direction the voice came from, neither Tyler nor Kim heard Tommy approaching them inside her kitchen. Looking between Kim and Tyler, Tommy was trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could say anything else, there was a knock at Kim's door.

As Kim went to se who was at the door, Tommy and Tyler were locked an intense stare down. While Kim was paying for the food, Tommy decided to break the silence by asking Tyler, "Why are you even here?"

"A co-worker informed me that Kim was out sick. So I thought it would be nice of me to bring her some soup," answered Tyler.

Stepping a little bit closer to Tyler, Tommy stated, "Well as you can see she doesn't need you or your soup."

"How about we let Kim decide whether or not she wants me around," replied Tyler as he also moved a little closer.

"I think she made her decision when she dumped you."

"She also dumped you once before. I guess history has a way of repeating itself. So maybe I'll get my second chance also."

Before anyone could say anything else, Kim walked back into the kitchen with three bags of food. Seeing the intense anger in Tommy's eyes and the arrogant smirk on Tyler's face, Kim knew without a shadow of a doubt that there had been an exchange between the two.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Kim looking at the two.

"Nothing," answered Tyler as he flashed Kim a thousand watt smile.

"Yeah nothing," replied Tommy not taking his eyes off of Tyler.

"Tyler as you can see I am feeling much better and will see you at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" asked Tyler as Kim escorted him to the door.

"She's sure," answered Tommy as he followed behind the pair.

After giving Tommy an angry scowl, Kim replied, "I'm sure. Thanks for coming bye and closed her door.

"Okay. What the hell was that all about," asked Kim once she and Tommy were alone again.

"Simple version, he wants you back. He didn't come over here just to bring you soup."

"Yeah right," said Kim as she went into the kitchen to start fixing their plates.

"I'm telling you the truth Kim. He all but admitted it when we were in the kitchen. I'm telling you Kim, there is something about him that I just don't trust."

Sitting three glasses down on the table, Kim turned facing Tommy putting her arms around his neck and responded, "Tyler's harmless Tommy. Besides what are you gonna do. Guard my body 24/7."

With his hands on her waist, Tommy replied, "Even though that does sound like a great offer. I was thinking more along the lines of tonight and then we'll see what happens," as he finished off in a whisper starting a trail of wet kisses along her neck.

"Tommy…….Tommy," pushing him away, Kim was able to finish her sentence, "Tommy go and get your son. Dinner is getting cold."

"But my dinner was just heating up."

"NOW TOMMY," shouted Kim in a joking manner.

"Alright, alright I'm going jeez," said Tommy as he exited the kitchen.

The three sat down to have a nice family dinner. It seemed as id everything was finally going according to plan and they were going to live a simple and happy life. But as everyone knows, nothing in life is ever that simple.

"Enjoy your family now Tommy. Because by any means necessary, your family will soon be mine."

**_I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. The plot now thickens. Who is this mysterious person that is trying to take Tommy's place? As always read and review._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews mean the world to me. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. I also recently became an aunt for the first time, so I have been basically been spending every free moment I have trying to spoil her rotten. _**

****

****

****

****

****

Kimberly's Apartment

Tuesday Morning:

Now that Kim's mini vacation was over, it was time to get back into the real world. Having called in sick yesterday, Kim knew that she when she got to work, she would have a ton of work to look forward too.

Turning her alarm clock off, Kim rolled over expecting to find a sleeping Tommy. Instead, all she found was an empty pillow and cold sheets. With the thought of Tommy just leaving without telling her, Kim was feeling a little sad but decided it was best to just move on with the rest of her day. As Kim opened her bedroom door, the delightful smell of someone preparing breakfast filled her senses to no end. Walking into the Kitchen, the sight of Tommy cooking breakfast for her is a memory that will forever be burned into Kim's brain.

"I didn't know that you cooked," Kim said announcing her presence.

"One of my many qualities that you know nothing about sweetheart", said Tommy as he leaned over to give Kim a kiss. Turning back to the stove, Tommy continued, "Besides, I kind of figured that you had to be at work early this morning and Nick has to be at daycare. I just decided to get up and fix everyone breakfast. I mean it's nothing big. It's just bacon, cheese eggs, and toast."

"Well it's the thought that counts." Getting out of her chair at the table, Kim continued with, "I'm gonna go take a shower. And do me a favor, get your son dressed for me", and with that said, Kim went to get dressed.

"Yes Maim."

After breakfast, everyone was off to the place where they belonged for the day. The first place the trio was off to was Nicholas's daycare. Once they were sure that Nick was settled in at school, Tommy and Kim were now off to Kim's work place.

"So what do you have to do today Tommy," Kim asked as Tommy pulled into the parking lot of her job.

"I have a meeting with my uncle and the pit crew at 12 and another meeting with our sponsors at 2. So first, I'm going to go home and change."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you later on tonight," said Kim as she exited Tommy's truck.

"Did you need a ride home from work?" asked Tommy as he let down the window.

"No thanks. Kendall is going to pick me up. But if you want you could pick up Nick."

"Not a problem. Now get in there because I don't want you to be late. I'll see you later."

Pressman Inc.

Tuesday Morning:

After getting his morning cup of coffee, Tyler strolled down the hall and just so happened to be looking out of the window the same time that Tommy and Kim pulled up. An instant wave of jealousy came over him.

"That should be me," stated Tyler.

Once Tyler saw that Tommy was pulling off and Kim was making her way into the building, he made his way to his office. From the inside of his office, Tyler could hear the other women through out the office interrogating Kim about the handsome man that dropped her off this morning.

"So Kim, who was that fine looking man that dropped you off this morning?" asked Milli one of Kim's co-workers that worked three cubicles down from her.

"Yeah Kim. Even I saw him too. So spill," said Alice another co-worker.

Sitting down at her desk, Kim looked at both women and decided to tell them the truth.

With a bright blush on her face and a huge smile, Kim turned around and replied, "Well since you guys must know, that is Tommy. My son's father."

"And from the looks of your face, he is not just your son's father but also your new man," replied Milli.

"But I thought you were hooking up with Tyler?" asked Alice.

"I did talk to Tyler and even with out with him once or twice but it never turned into anything serious. In the end, me and Tommy have always had an undeniable connection with one another so it was only natural that we reconnected with each other," replied Kim.

"Well whom ever it maybe, I just hope that he makes you happy. By the way, does he have any brothers that look just like him? Because that man is pure girl candy," stated Milli.

With everyone sharing a big laugh, Kim knew that the day was only going to get more interesting.

Fast Track Racing

Tuesday Afternoon:

Tommy Oliver loved the fast paced adrenalin rush that he got from his job, but hated the boring bored meetings with a passion. Sitting at a table going over contracts and position standings was not something Tommy found fun. All he wanted to do was get behind the wheel of his race car and do speeds that would make the average persons stomach turn.

"As you can see by these contracts Tommy, we got three big races lined up that comes with three big pay offs. The first race is in one week and then the other two follow three days after. So that means that we are going to be on a really tight schedule," stated Tommy's uncle John.

"Wow! The first race pays $75,000 to the first place winner and the other two races pay $50,000 each. That's a lot of money," replied Bill Harrington the head mechanic on the pit crew.

Looking over the contracts, Tommy thought to himself, "That is a lot of money and if I win just two of those races then I can start looking for a house."

"Not only could you win the money from those races Tommy, but we are willing to give you an additional $10,000 for winning with our logo on your car. That way we get to promote our business to the thousands of viewers whom are watching the race," said William Light a promotional manager for a computer software company called New Age Software.

"Now that you added that on, where do I sign?" asked Tommy as he thought of all the things that he could he do with the money. After all the contracts were signed and deals were made, the meeting was adjourned and Tommy went home to rest for what he knew would be a long day.

Kendal's Car

Tuesday Evening:

Having not seen her sister in a couple of days, Kendal volunteered to pick Kimberly up from work. Thinking that her older sister was just going to pick her up and take her straight home, Kim noticed Kendal had other plans when they pulled up to a local bar.

"What are we doing here?"

"You are going to tell me every single detail of what happened while you were away and trust me once you get two drinks in you it's going to make telling it me a whole lot easier," said Kendal with a laugh.

"Well in that case, let call Tommy and tell him that I wont be heading straight home."

Once the pair entered the bar and was seated, they placed their orders and Kendal started with the questions.

"So what happened when you first got down there? How did Tommy react when he saw you? Was he surprised? Did he….."

"Kendal slow down," Kimberly interrupted. "One thing at a time."

"Okay. So start talking. What happened," asked Kendal as she took a sip from her frozen margarita.

After talking a long swig from her Long Island Ice Tea, Kimberly started telling Kendal all about her adventure.

"All while I was on the airplane, I just kept asking myself over and over if I was doing the right thing. But once I got to his hotel I was a bundle of nerves. It took me almost five minutes just to knock on Tommy's door. I knocked on his door like five times. I thought he wasn't there until I heard some moving around in the room and then the door flew open. What I saw left me speechless."

"What did you see?" asked Kendal with a frown on her face as she finished off her drink.

With the last of her beverage gone also, Kim continued. "There standing at the door was a dripping wet Tommy in nothing but a pair of boxers. After I stopped drooling everywhere, I noticed that he was kind of shocked to see me. So I went in and talked to him. I told him that I was still in love with him and he told me the same. After a very emotional talk, one thing lead to another and we ended up making love for the rest of the night," ended Kim with a slight blush.

"Oh my God. We need more drinks," replied Kendal. "So I'm guessing that you two are officially back together."

"Yes. We are," answered Kimberly. "I feel like my life is finally starting to fall into place. I have a good job, my own place, and the two men that I love most in the world."

"Well that's good to hear." Starting on her second drink, Kendal continued, "Did you see Tyler at all today?"

"Yeah. But would you believe that he showed up at my house last night."

"Are you kidding. For what?"

"I guess when I called in sick yesterday, someone told him and he showed up at my house last night with some soup. Of course doing the middle of our talk Tommy came out and things went from shocking to awkward. But before anything could get said between the two of them, our Chinese food that we had ordered had arrived. So I left out the kitchen to go pay for the food and when I come back, those two were having the most intense stare down ever. I just knew some things got said by the look of anger in Tommy's eye and the smug little smirk Tyler was sporting."

With both women half way through their second drink, Kendal stated, "Looks like you've got some serious man issues going on."

"No. I don't. I assured Tommy that I wanted nothing to do with Tyler. And I also let Tyler know the same. I love Tommy. He's it for me. I can't loose him."

Billy's house

Tuesday Night:

After calling Tommy's phone to see where he and her son were, Kimberly had her sister Kendal drop her off at Billy's house. Inside everyone was awaiting the arrival of Kimberly so that they could start in with all the questions they had for them.

"So, where is Kimberly? I thought for sure that she would have come with you," asked Katherine.

"I talked to her on the phone right before I came in. She and her sister Kendal went out to diner and she should be on her way here now," replied Tommy.

Within the next five minutes everyone was greeted with the presence of a still buzzed Kim. Having had two drinks before dinner and then one more after dinner, it could be said that Kim had a good time with her sister.

After taking in her giggly persona, as Tommy got closer to her, he asked, "Kim are you drunk?"

"No. Slightly buzzed at best. But not drunk," answered Kim.

"Lets question her while she's drunk," replied Aisha. "I heard people give out a lot more information when they are drunk."

After everyone was seated comfortably around Billy's spacious living room, the interrogation began. Ever so the attorney, Trini started off with the first set of questions.

"Okay, I have the first question. Since all of us knew that Tommy was going away for the weekend to race, why didn't you tell us you were going with him?"

"First off, I didn't know I was gong to go to Memphis to spend the entire weekend with Tommy. I didn't make the decision to go down there until late Friday night. Trust me it was a shock to both of us."

"What happened Friday night that made you decide to go down there," asked Adam.

With a far away look in her eye, Kim went on to explain the events of what lead to the reconciliation of her and Tommy. "Well Thursday night Tommy came by my apartment to pick up Nicholas because he wanted to spend some time with him before he went out of town. Before I could let Tommy leave, we had an all out argument about what had been happening within the last couple of weeks. By the end of it, Tommy openly told me how he felt about me. The next day I went out with Tyler and at the end of the date I accidentally called him Tommy."

Looking around the room, Kim noticed that everyone except her and Tommy wore a shocked expression. Before they could ask another question, Kim continued on, "After clearly hurting Tyler's feelings, I proceeded to tell him how I felt and that I never meant to lead him on. But, point blank I just let him know that it wasn't him that I wanted to be involved with."

"So you hoped on a plane and went to see Tommy," stated Kat.

"Not exactly," answered Kimberly. "I talked it over with my sister Kendal and she told me that if it was what I wanted that I should go after it. The next morning I went over to Mrs. Oliver's house and she told me all of Tommy's information and dropped me off at the airport."

"So, was it a happy reunion?" questioned Aisha with a smile on her face.

"I was defiantly shocked to see her," answered Tommy. "The first question I asked her was what the hell she was doing there."

"But after the shock wore off, we had a nice long talk and was relieved to know that we were both on the same page," stated Kim smiling up at Tommy.

"And judging by the way you two are smiling at each other, you guys did more than talk this weekend," said Rocky.

"ROCKY," everyone yelled.

"Don't mind him girl. He's just mad he hasn't been getting any lately," replied Aisha.

"On another note, I for one am certainly happy that you two are back together," said Jason.

"I think all of us feel that way," stated Billy.

"So are we," replied Tommy. "Besides it's getting late and we should be putting this little man to bed."

With everyone saying their goodbye's, the group slowly started to split up with everyone going there separate ways and calling it a night.

Tommy's Apartment:

Tuesday Night:

"You know I've never really seen your whole apartment before," said Kim as she walked into Tommy's bachelor pad. "The only room I have seen is your front room and the only time I ever saw that was when I would come to pick Nicholas up."

"I like it. It's spacious," stated Tommy as he walked in behind her carrying a sleeping Nicholas. "Let me lay him down and I'll give you the grand tour."

Upon returning, Tommy started the tour of his home. "As you can see I have a front room, dinning room, and over there is the kitchen. There are three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms."

"This is lovely."

"Thanks. I like to call it home. So why don't you go upstairs take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a little bit."

"I would love to. But you see the funny thing is, I don't have any clothes," replied Kim.

Smiling a mega watt smile, Tommy stated, "Don't worry about it. I got you covered."

"What are you up to Tommy?"

"Would please go and take your shower. I'll explain everything to you when you get out."

Finishing her shower, Kim returned to Tommy's room to see that she had clothing laid out across his bed.

"How did my clothes get here?" asked Kim as she stepped inside the room wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.

"How about I put theses clothes away and you keep that towel on," replied a smiling Tommy.

"TOMMY."

"Alright, alright. Go ahead and get dressed."

"You still have not explained how my clothes got here."

"Well remember this morning when you told me that Kendall was going to be picking you up from work," started Tommy.

"Yeah," replied Kim not exactly knowing where Tommy was going with this.

"Well after Kendall dropped you off at Billy's, I kind of called her off your cell phone and asked her to go by your place and pick you up some clothes. I also had her to drop them off here at the back door. That's why I wanted you to come up here first so that I could go get your clothes from outside," explained Tommy.

"I see," said Kim as she finished getting dressed for bed. "Anything else I should know about."

"Well I have three races next week. So I'll be leaving town Monday night."

"And how long will you be gone?" asked Kim as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

"Just a week. Hopefully I'll be back by Sunday night. So how do you……" started Tommy as he looked down and noticed that Kimberly had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight beautiful," said Tommy as he kissed Kim on the forehead and then fell asleep him self.

**_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter strange things will start to happen within Kim and Tommy's relationship. Hopefully they will blame the right person for it. Until then…….._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the delay people. I know it has a long time since you have heard from me, and for that I am sorry. I have been trying to write this chapter along with working 13 hour days so I'm a little tired at most. I hope I haven't lost any fans due to this but I am back. So as always, on with the story.**_

****

****

****

****

Pressman Inc.

Wednesday Afternoon:

It had been two days since Kim dropped Tommy off at the airport Monday night. Even though it had been a teary goodbye for Kim, she knew within a few days Tommy would be home. Sitting at her desk, Kim looked at the bouquet of flowers that had just arrived. Reading the card, she decided to call Tommy and thank him for the flowers.

Picking up the phone in her office, Kim dialed Tommy cell phone number. After three rings, an out of breathe Tommy answered.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. By the way, thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"Uh Kim. I would love to take credit for sending you flowers. But sweetheart, I didn't send you anything," said Tommy sounding a little confused.

"Are you sure?" asked Kim. "Because I am looking at the card and it says "Thinking of You" ."

"Oh I'm sure alright. Who the hell is sending you flowers Kim."

Just as Tommy was really getting into grilling Kim, Tyler walked passed her desk smiled and winked his eye at her.

"Tommy I'm going to have to call you back," said Kim hanging up the phone not even waiting for a response from Tommy.

Walking into Tyler's office Kim slammed the door behind her. Looking up from a stack of papers on his desk, Tyler noticed a look of pure anger on Kimberly's face.

"Can I help you?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah. You can start by not sending me anymore flowers."

Looking shocked as all get out, Tyler responded by saying, "Kim I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't send you any flowers."

"Tyler, I'm sorry that you think that I lead you on and that I hurt your feelings. But I love Tommy. I have always loved Tommy and always will love Tommy. So could you please not send anything else to me," said Kim in a pleading manor.

"I understand all of that Kim. Trust me I do. But you seem to not be hearing one important fact." Now standing his complete height of 6'1; looking across his desk at Kimberly. Tyler continued, "I did not send you any flowers. Maybe your boyfriend sent them to you. But I didn't."

"When I first got the flowers, Tommy was the first person that I called. Unfortunately, he said he didn't send them."

"So that obviously makes it me," said Tyler cutting her off. "Boy are you ego tripping."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating fact. Another fact is you were also the one that came to my house the other night unannounced."

"I came to your house as friend looking out for another friend. But trust me Kim, it will never happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," stated Tyler as he walked over to his office door and opened it to show Kimberly that their conversation was over with.

Feeling as if she had made her point, Kim walked out of Tyler's office. After closing his door, Tyler's face broke out into a smile. "Wow Kim! You are even sexier when you're mad," said Tyler walking back over to his desk.

Bally's Total Fitness Gym

Wednesday Afternoon:

Since having the day off from work, Rocky thought it would be a great idea to go to the gym and work off some of his tension. Having a pregnant girlfriend could be the happiest time of a guy's life, but it could also be the worst. Rocky loved the fact that Aisha was pregnant with his child even though it was unplanned. But her mood swings he could do without.

It seemed as though the littlest thing could set Aisha off. Just this morning, they had an argument over how the smell of Rocky's body wash made her want to throw up. As he started on yet another weight machine, Rocky thought back to how stupid this morning's argument was.

**_Flashback_**

_After being woken up from the noise of the blow dryer as Aisha blow dried her after her morning shower, Rocky went into the kitchen to fix him a bowl of cereal. Done with breakfast, he then heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. Coming back into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Rocky notices a fully dressed Aisha looking at herself in the mirror and decides to give her a morning kiss._

_As Rocky leans down to kiss her, Aisha gets a whiff of his body wash. With one hand over her mouth, Aisha pushes Rocky out of the way with her other hand and runs for the bathroom. Quickly sliding on a pair of boxers, Rocky goes into the bathroom where he finds his girlfriend flushing the toilet and then rinsing out her mouth over the sink._

"_Are you okay?" asked Rocky as he rubbed her lower back._

_Pushing him out of her, Aisha heads back to her bedroom while saying, "Do I look okay? You are so going to have to change that body wash."_

"_What's wrong with my body wash," said Rocky as he followed her._

"_Did you not just see what happened? I got one whiff of you and had to go and pray to the porcelain God."_

"_There is nothing wrong with the way I smell. I happen to think I smell just great."_

"_Rocky you smell like a 78 year old man sitting in a nursing home with Bengay rubbed all over him while taking a shit in a bed pan," said Aisha as she finished applying her make up. "Not only did I not like the way you smelled, so did the baby. But if you think that's sexy by all means go right ahead. Just don't be expecting me to be around you."_

_Looking a little confused and hurt; Rocky replied, "Well I guess I'm going to have change soaps. Because whatever baby wants baby gets."_

"_Great! So I guess I'll see you later when I get off of work," stated Aisha as she got up to leave._

"_Yeah," said Rocky as he went to give Aisha a good bye kiss._

"_Unless you want me to throw up on you, I suggest you and those lips take at least two steps back." And with that she left._

_**End Flashback**_

Off in his own little world, Rocky never heard a word Adam said to him as he sat on the weight bench next to him adjusting the weights to start his own workout.

"Hey Adam when did you get here?" asked Rocky as he finally noticed his best friend.

"Dude, I have sitting here talking to you for the last five minutes. You didn't hear me. What's got you so out of it?"

"I love Aisha Adam. You know that."

"Of course I do," answered Adam.

"It's just that, she's only five months pregnant now and those mood swings are killer. I don't know if I can handle the other four. Just this morning she had a fit about my body wash. Now I have to change that."

"Rocky these little differences now are just a small price to pay for the lifetime of happiness you are going to have once Aisha has the baby. Can't you picture holding your son or your daughter in your arms? Just think about the first time they call you dada. It's all going to be worth it. So suck it up A cup."

"Thanks Adam. I really needed that little pep talk."

"Anytime," said Adam as he and Rocky continued to workout together.

Tip Toe Studios

Wednesday Afternoon:

Having finished teaching her last morning ballet class, Katherine headed to her office to check her messages just in case someone had called her while she was busy. As soon as Kat sat down in her chair her phone on her desk began to ring.

"Hello. Tip Top Studios this is Katherine speaking how may I help you."

"Well hello to you too gorgeous."

"Hey Jase. What's going on," answered Kat with a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if my beautiful girlfriend would like to have lunch with me."

"Of course I would. Pick me up in ten minutes."

"Actually, I was hoping that you could meet me," said Jason.

"Sure. Where?" asked Kat as she began to get her things together so that she could leave.

"How about Sneakers. I know how much you love their chicken pitas."

"I'm leaving now. I will see you there in ten minutes. Bye."

"See you there baby," replied Jason as he hit the end button on his cell phone.

Sneakers Sports Bar & Grill

Wednesday Afternoon:

Sitting at a little table for two, Jason and Kat enjoyed their lunch together. After ordering their meal, the couple then made little chit chat. "Have you seen the way Tommy and Kim are acting toward each other lately," asked Kat. "I think we might be invited to a wedding before the year is out."

"I think that you are jumping the gun a little bit here sweetheart," replied Jason. "They just got back together Kat and you already have them as the new beaver family with a little house and white Pickett fence."

"So you are saying that it's not possible."

"No, that's not what I am saying at all," said Jason as he took a big bite out of his double cheeseburger.

"So then what are you saying?" asked Kat.

"I'm just saying give them time that's all. I mean Tommy can be a bit moody at times and well…. Kim…… she's Kim. What more can I say."

"I guess, but I still think that I am right. I still think there will be a wedding before the end of the year."

"You would. But who knows. You could be right about a wedding at the end of the year," said Jason looking into Kat's eyes with a tender smile on his face.

Garden's Inn Flower Shop

Wednesday Evening:

Upon entering the building, the ringing of the bell above the door was the only thing heard in the quite establishment. Looking up from her flower arrangement was a young girl in her early twenties. Upon noticing the customer, she smiled and said, "Back so soon."

After asking her question, the young girls smile faded quickly as she then threw a bunch of questions a mile a minute at the mysterious gentlemen.

"What's wrong? She didn't like the flowers. Oh my God were that awful. My aunt is going to kill me if I messed up another order."

"Calm down okay," said the man. "I'm sure she loved the flowers. You didn't mess up anything okay."

"Alright. So what can I do for you then since you're back."

"I want a dozen long stem white roses delivered to the same address. But this time I want them delivered at 2:30 pm."

"Okay anything else. A card or anything."

"Yeah. I want the card to say, "Whether we're together or whether we're apart, you're always first within my thoughts and first within my heart."

"That's really sweet."

"Thanks," said the gentleman as he paid for flowers and left.

Kim's Apartment:

Wednesday Night

"Come on Nick. It's time for your bath sweetheart," yelled Kim as she put the last of Nick's bath toys in the tub for him to play with.

Before Kim could and retrieve her son, her house phone began to ring. Picking up the cordless phone, Kim answered it as she made her way to Nick's room to get him and put him in the tub.

"Hello."

"Beautiful do you know how long I have been waiting for you to call me back."

"Well hello to you too Tommy. How was practice?" asked Kim very calmly.

"Never mind my practice. What did he have to say?"

"What did who have to say," said Kim as she splashed water around the tub with Nick.

"You know who Kim. Tyler. What did Tyler have to say about those flowers on your desk?"

"He says he didn't do it. But trust me Tommy, Tyler knows that I want nothing to do with him and sending me flowers won't change my mind."

"I guess. But he shouldn't have ever sent them."

"Tommy we don't know for sure if he did send them. Don't worry about it okay."

"Mommy I'm all clean now," said little Nicky as he stood up in the tub.

"You sure are sweetheart. Lets get you dry and into your pj's."

"Let me talk to him."

"Fine." After Kim got Nicholas out of the tub and dried him off, she handed Nick the phone and let him talk to his father.

"Hello".

"Hey buddy how's it going," asked Tommy.

"Hey daddy. I made a mask at school with red, blue, and yellow paint."

"That's great. I can't wait to see it. Have you been a good boy for your mother?"

"Yes. I gotta go daddy. I love you," and with that said Nick gave his mother back the phone.

"You should have seen him when I picked him from daycare today. He was so excited to show me mask that he made," said Kim as she let the water of the tub and picked up Nick's discarded clothing as she made her way into her room.

"I can't wait to come home and be with you two. After this trail run, I can home but I have to be back out here in two weeks for the actual race. This is just to see what place I will start in."

"Alright. Well I will be there tomorrow night to pick u up from the airport."

"Okay. Well tell Nick that I love him. And Kim…….."

"Yeah Tommy."

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you to handsome."

Pressman Inc.

Thursday Afternoon

Kimberly had been her best to avoid Tyler all day. It started this morning when Kim was running down the hall to catch an elevator only to find the only person in the elevator being Tyler.

"Are you getting on the elevator or what," asked Tyler.

"Seeing as though I don't have a choice……."

"There's always the stairs beautiful."

"Didn't I tell you not to ever call me that," stated Kim with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Look, are you getting on or not," said Tyler. He watched as Kim just stood there with her arms crossed. When she did not move he quickly hit the door close button. Once the doors closed, Tyler let a huge grin play across his face.

After the little confrontation this morning, Kim thought that she was done dealing with Tyler for the rest of the day. That was until she saw a delivery man coming towards her. After signing for the package that was addressed to her, Kim opened the long box and discovered a dozen of white long stem roses. Searching for a card Kim found one at the end of the box. Upon finishing reading the little card that was attached, Kim stormed into the office that she was beginning to know so well.

"You should have received those papers two hours ago sir. I faxed them to you myself." After hearing the door to his office slam, Tyler turned around in his seat and saw a very angered Kim marching towards him.

"Can I call you back sir. Thank you." As soon as he hung up the phone a small hand came hard across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," yelled Tyler holding his face after Kimberly slapped him.

"That was ignoring my wishes and annoying the hell out of me by still sending me flowers after I asked you not to."

"For the last time, I did not send you any flowers. I thought we got past this yesterday," said Tyler standing to his feet.

"So you mean to tell me that once again, you had nothing to do with the flowers that I just receive five minutes ago," spoke Kim with her arms crossed in front of her facing Tyler not backing down.

"YES! But I will tell you this." Looking her square in the eye, Tyler stated, "If you ever put your hands on me again, I will call the police and press charges and I will ask for your resignation at this company."

"You are not my boss."

"No I am not. But hitting another co-worker is against company policy and you could lose your job."

"You just better leave me alone," said Kim as she left out of Tyler's office.

Once his door closed, Tyler spoke, "We'll see who gets the last laugh Kim."

Angel Grove International Airport:

Thursday Night

Going over the days events in her head, Kim never heard the announcement of Tommy's plane landing. It wasn't until a pair of hands covered her eyes did she notice that time must have pasted her by.

"Hey there beautiful. Missed me," said Tommy as he came to stand in front of her.

"I sure have," said Kim as she turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa. I could get used to coming home to that. Where's the little man?"

"He is spending the night over Kendall's. I wanted it to be just you and me tonight," said Kim as she and Tommy made their way to baggage claim to get Tommy's luggage.

Tommy' Condo Apartment:

Thursday Night

Getting settled back in at home proved to be difficult seeing how Tommy had left his luggage in the back seat of his car. Grabbing his bags off the back seat, Tommy noticed a long box lying across the back floor that he did not notice when he put his luggage in there earlier. Picking up the box and opening it, he noticed a dozen long stem white roses and a card. After reading the card and seeing that it had today's date on it, Tommy grabbed his things along with the box slamming his car door and stormed into his house.

Hearing the front door close, Kim made her way down stairs never noticing the angry look on Tommy's face and asked, "Are you hungry. Cause if you are I can for some take out if you'd like."

"What I would like is an explanation for these," stated Tommy as he showed her Kim the box of rose.

"Shit"

_**As always please leave a review and I will do my best to get the next chapter out quickly.**_


End file.
